Fallen Angel: The Secret's Revelation
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: Secrets can be kept from others. Small ones can, but the ones that are very big, will release themselves in good time. For Chiro, one secret has been revealed that was never suppose to slip. The secret is out, the soldiers are coming...Chiro...Run...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Super Robot Monkey Team; not one of any character is under my possession.

I came back home a while ago. We went back home by car (tropical storm, hurricane coming!). That and my parents hate using planes! So it was a _llllooooonnnnnngggggggg _car ride home! But I'm back and that's all that matters! So, let's get on with a-possibly-bad story. Depends on what you guys say.

Mega thanks to saphirephantom197 for the idea. I hope you don't mind sapphire but I changed the plot. So this story is dedicated to you... **and **to Em Rib! You two way better writers than me!

Anyway, on with the story! (eat ramen)

Sapphire: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND RAMEN!

Darren: Yeah, really...

Me: MY RAMEN (runs away)

Darren: (sigh) anyway, let's read! (By the way, I'm from Cirque Du Freak)

Sapphire: (I'm a soon to be OC for that book!)

* * *

Feet skidded across the wet pathway. The woman held the young one close. Her short, raven hair was flowing freely. The tattered, sepia dress she wore was now covered with mud and blood.

From far away, she could hear the group of people shout," Get her and take the boy!" The shout belonged to a soldier.

The soldiers are a group of people. Cruel, vile, and black hearted people. They carry out the orders of their general. The general is the most black hearted. Possibly heartless. It is unknown to everyone; strike the soldiers, to whom he, or she, may be. The soldiers are known to a very few. The soldier who shouted caused the woman to quicken her pace and held the young child tighter and closer then ever.

The child's head with squeezed to her chest. The boy looked up at the woman. His small, fragile face featuring fear, doubt, and…slight happiness. She sensed his sapphire eyes looking up at her and looked down. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry," she began, "you won't be going back to that _**hell**_!" The toddler smiled back and her. He held onto her tightly.

The woman took a turn; hoping it would lead to her salvation. But the twists on the pathway of fate are unpredictable. At times it helps the people on it to a rich, savory and delicious path. Although, for most, it takes the path of harshness and termination. Taking the turn she sees…fate turned against her.

She was trapped in a dead end, and right now, the name was being used well! The woman turned around and found the soldiers blocking her only escape. One of the soldiers-large and bald-stepped up and sighed. "Now Sylvia," he referred the woman as," give us the boy and we will spare you."

Sylvia held the boy even tighter, making the young on closer to her chest. A gasp of air escaped his lips when he opened one of his eyes to see soldiers everywhere. He hid his face into Sylvia's chest. "No; you won't take him. I-I won't let you!" The soldier grunted in displeasure.

"You know you're making this harder than it has to be. Just hand that little brat over and we'll be on our way!" Sylvia's reply was backing up to the wall. The small boy looked over to the soldiers; his icy blue eyes piercing into their flesh. He was completely aware of the consequence to him going back.

"Sylvia," He said soothingly to her, with his eyes still glued to the soldiers," give me over to them…" Sylvia looked surprised. Looking down to the boy, she was about to ask why, but was answered by his hidden, sly smile. She nodded and put the boy down.

The child was wearing nothing but a large white shirt and boxers underneath. Barefoot, he took small steps towards the soldiers. Sylvia turned away, her back facing the soldiers. She hid her small smile.

The soldiers lowered their weapons-along with their guard- and began to approach the boy. The closest of the soldiers bent down and held her hand out to the little one. Her features were plain: pale skin, brown hair, and grey eyes. About to take his hand, the boy clasped his hands together, as if sending a prayer, and began to mutter a strange language.

Confused by the child's action, the female soldier stood up. She looked over to the others only to see they to had the same confused expression. About to speak up, the soldier was cut off by a sickening, sprouting sound. She turned around to see the boy on his knees. A bulge was sprouting out of his back. He screamed in pain as wings came out. Wings! White, angelic wings.

Immediately, the soldier's guard began to rise as the child ran/flew back to Sylvia. He took her hand and lifted her off her feet. The two flew past the soldiers at lightning speed. Sylvia smirked. She turned to the soldiers, and gave them the finger. The soldiers grew furious and started to run after the pair. "Get them!" Yelled the bald soldier.

Sylvia and the angelic child were soaring in the inky, night sky. The child was enjoying the cool breeze of the autumn air. Passing trees, his wings flapping every so often, to avoid falling to certain death. He could still hear the soldiers heavy steps and grunts. The streets were quiet, save for the soldiers steps and the flapping of wings. The little one kept flying, only faster.

He remembered the torture they inflicted on him. Experiments, injected with needles everyday, locked in a cell-like a zoo animal-and the nights wishing for an end to this torment. Nights waking from horrid dreams, screaming. Some even dreamless, if he was lucky.

A child of heaven was he. Living among the angels. Playing with others; laughing, enjoying every moment of time. Heaven is indescribable. Nothing to could match up with its beauty and prosperity.

At sometime or another, an angel is chosen to leave and..._inspect _the non-angels (humans and/or aliens). Study their behavior and report when a Fallen _supposedly _die. It takes time, but the reports are made. For this one, he couldn't make his report a nice one.

The boy cringed at the next part of the memory. Apparently, humans figured out that Fallen-which is what angels called themselves when they have..._fallen-_come down, and learned how to track them.

Fortunately, they could never catch a Fallen so easily, seeing that they are given extraordinary power and could flee easily. Though, this particular Fallen was by far the youngest of the Fallen to leave. Capturing him was child's play. For the past year, his life was nothing but a living hell!

The boy looked down to his passenger. The two smiled sweetly at each other. The child looked into Sylvia's blazing orange eyes. He was so thankful she was here.

Sylvia was a soldier, possibly one of the most cruelest and vile of them all. She beat him when he wouldn't stop his piercing cries of pain when a needle was injected.Waking up from nightmares, she'd always and tell him to shut up before she beats the stuffing out of him. She used to never have guilt consume her; always continued with her harsh words and her horrid threats.

That all changed after one faithful night...

The boy sat close to the window of his cell, staring out into the darkness of the night. Cicadas sang beautifully; completely in perfect harmony. Sylvia passed his cell and looked curiously at the boy. "What are you doing now you little brat?"

The toddler shrugged. He was hugging his knees while enjoying the features of the shadows around the outside world. Sylvia was a bit curious to see what was so interesting about the night. Cautiously, she entered his cell (no one was around, she was the one on guard duty that night).

Nothing happened. The child stayed where he was and continued staring out into the night sky.

Sylvia sat next to him-the angry face she always had around him still on her face. Looking out the window, she gasped. From his cell, she could see the lake and all its beauty. The moonlight reflecting its light on the water; sparkling magnificently, the water captured her interest.

She looked to the little one and saw he was still looking at the lake. _It is beautiful_, she thought. Silence for a few moments. "You're right..." The boy said, startling the soldier and breaking the silence. "It's amazing..."

"How did you..."

He shrugged again. His eyes drooped as he let out a small yawn. For once in her life, Sylvia smiled at the child. The boy caught the smile and gave her one too. Sylvia felt something she never felt before in her heart...

...Love. She wondered why she was so harsh to the boy, what did he do? Fall from Heaven? That's nothing to treat someone so poorly. In her heart, along the lines of love, she felt...guilt. Being harsh and abusive to the child, threatening him, why did she do those things.

_It is your duty._ Said the soldier in her. _He means nothing, only that we study him longer and give him over to the general._

"No..." Was all she said. It was soft, so the child heard nothing but the cicadas from outside.

_You know your place, this child means nothing but power! Leave that stupid emotion out and-_

"Silence!" She screamed in her mind. The voice of the soldier in her faded away, seeing that this was going to lead to some stupid argument.

The boy rubbed his eye with his knuckle and yawned once more. Sylvia smiled once more and wrapped an arm around the boy. "Sleep, you'll be fine..." The young ones eye's were half way closed as he snuggled into her arm.

He drifted off into sleep. It captured him in its grasp and was finally given a dream. No nightmare tonight, only the sweety serenity of a peaceful slumber. Sylvia smiled and picked the boy up. She placed him on top of his bed and left the cell._ Poor child..._**.**

She closed and locked the cell. Sylvia changed after that. She wanted to help the angel. She wanted to give him freedom...

...She began to plot his escape.

Days of planning. Sylvia acted motherly to the little angel. She treated him with care. Even one night she fell asleep in the same bed with him; protecting him from nightmares.

Unfortunately, the other soldiers figured out that she was plotting against them. Sylvia lost her post and was sent away from the boy. That was not even close to stopping her.

Tonight, she finally went with her plan. Sylvia crept into the head quarters, took the boy and the chase started.

Security is their most powerful section in the head quarters. Soldiers went after them. Carried guns and swords with them. They weren't going to lose the child this easily.

Sylvia looked up to the child and asked,"Aren't you tired?" The child smiled.

"Heck no!" The pair laughed together. The child would have continued and would begin a conversation with his savior, if it wasn't for the sound of a gun firing. A bullet went through the little one's right wing. He screamed and let go of Sylvia. They began to fall.

Pain swept through the boy when a second bullet was shot at his ankle. Pain. Searing, crimson red...pain.

"Sylvia!" He reached out for her but his attempts were futile, she was a far distance from him.

Sylvia was scared. Not for her sake, but for the sake of the boy. She stretched out her hand and screamed.

"No...CHIRO!_"_

* * *

Sapphire eyes snapped open in the darkness of the small room. Sweat all over his body. Quivering. Breathing raggedly. Clutching his chest...

...Chiro wakes up...

* * *

So, what'cha think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue? Should I-

Darren: Should you stop asking questions?!

Me: HEY! Anyway, Read and please leave a review! No flames!


	2. Past Moments

A/N: I had a very little case of writer's block when writing this, but I have conquered the battle and have the first chapter up! TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK!

And thanks to all my reviewers for the introduction. Here it is, the first chapter of my story! Once again, thanks guys! (hugs you all)

* * *

**Past Moments**

Dreams. The serene savior of the night. They can be beautiful treasures of any person's deepest desire and need. Reflecting themselves for the people they are. Or is it for the people they want to be?

The beautiful dreams are taken granted. Not one soul will treasure the sweet salvation of the night. Why is that? Is it that the goddess of their dreams creates more beautiful serenities (Sp?) for them to be pleased by? Is it the fact they will never have to worry about never having they again? Or could it possibly be…

…that one person has never had a sweet dream…?

Dreams are not just for salvation. They can bring harsh, cruel moments of time that have passed by. Repeating the same moment people did long ago; causing the screams of an end, the want to finish the moment, the need for salvation. Though, deep in the person's mind, they wish to remember the harsh time…so they can treasure the good.

Nightmares. Terrible, horrific, miserable times of the night. People believe the nightmares will save them from the moments dreams force them with; being drawn into the nightmare only to later beg dreams to take them back, wanting/needing the harsh times of the past dreams gave them. At least one could think of good, happy times.

Nights of sleep could be filled with peaceful images of a person's desire-dreams or the dreaded anguishing pain-nightmares.

Tonight, everyone's favorite raven haired, sapphire eyed hero awakens from moments of his cruel past. Born without parents, Chiro was the brave leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. True, at times, cockiness, laziness, and over confidence got the best of him, causing stupid and careless mistakes in battle. But the child always managed to wriggle out of his own mistake and save/protect his fair city.

Tonight…Chiro had a nightmare.

Waking up, screaming from reliving the hell filled past he endured at such a young age. Chiro remembered it well; abused, experimented, treated like some wild animal! The night of his escape was sheer joy for the boy.

No longer the smell of chemicals that would soon be injected into his blood stream would enter his nostrils. No longer would he have to feel pain when a needle-long and sharp-was harshly injected. No longer would he taste blood in his mouth when he began to cough harshly after those beatings. No longer would he have to see his tormentors. And no longer would he have to hear his own screams of terror when he woke up from a nightmare.

_Curse that fall_, he thought. _Curse those stupid soldiers,_he thought once more. Chiro despised them more than the Skeleton King. At least if he were to die from the skeletal lord's hand, it would be swift and pain would not be so agonizing . But with the soldiers...

Chiro pulled his knees to his chest. Crossing his arms together, hiding his face in them, Chiro sighed. He never told the team. He was not scared that they would use him-he knew they loved him dearly- but, some secrets should not be spilled.

He trusted the team. He cared about them. He loved them. They all reminded him of Sylvia. But, he did not want to share a secret like this. _We're a team, we don't keep secrets from each other._Chiro remembered his mentor's words. He knew it was wrong to keep a secret, he hated not telling the team about his past. _I really should say something, _he said silently in his mind.

_I've waited to long. I've gained their trust, but why can't I tell them...? _Chiro sighed once more and turned his head towards the door. _I wonder when Antauri's gonna burst through? _Antauri 'busting in' was daily. Nightly is more like it!

It would start like this: Chiro wakes from a nightmare, screams or eyes snap open (much like tonight). He is alone for a few seconds or minutes then...Antauri would pop in to make sure Chiro's alright. After discussing Chiro's nightmare, Antauri would find a way to calm the child. Almost all of the time, this means explaining how nightmares are reflections of our fears and what not (BORING!).

There was, at one time, when Antauri sat in a chair and stayed in Chiro's room until Chiro felt safe and fell straight back to sleep. Right now, nothing happened.

Though Antauri was very skilled with the Power Primate, there will be times he will not feel any disturbance in the Power Primate. It does not happen occasionally, only once or twice has it happened. Sometimes, the boy will think the silver monkey could not feel it, but Antauri would knock on the door politely and give the child a surprise.

Mind beginning to wander. Memories of his past flooding back into his mind. Chiro closed his eyes and remembered what happened after the fall.

Sylvia was out of his sight. He kept calling her name, over and over. His calls were ceased when he fell to the hard, cold street.

No one had come out of their homes. Chiro lay on the ground, whimpering. He fell on his side and on his arm. His white wing was bleeding, becoming stained with crimson red. The wound was not serious, so that could be easily healed. Just hide the wings and he'll be fine, they can heal themselves. Trying his best to sit up, he winced in pain. He nearly fell twenty feet, maybe more! And yet, he was still alive.

True, it takes a lot more to kill a Fallen. Being shot would not do much, it would feel like a small slash or cut to them. Breaking a bone, it would depend how broken it is. An arm or leg would heal in less then a few hours. Fallen are strong, but they are not invincible.

A good stab in the heart, slit on the throat could kill them, it would have to be very deep, though. Breaking their neck, spine, or cracking their skull would do just as much damage.

Fallen do not need to show their wings; the bones in them become one with their spine, if they broke their spine, they break their wings in the process. When they need to, they sprout their wings from their back. It is quite painful; part of their spine having to leave and go on the _outside _of their back.

Young Fallen are not often allowed to leave. Most are chosen at the teen-aged stage. But their are some young angels who say they are up for a challenge. Thinking they could do it easily, without a problem.

Most do just that.

They live their lives, studying the behaviors of humans. Many of the other angels were stunned, seeing the younger of their brethren achieving their goal...

That was until Dexter left...

Dexter was a young angel-like most of the Fallen. Innocent, playful, and joyful. He had ginger hair and golden eyes. Like most male angels, he merely wore a white shirt and pants. They never worried about shoes, nothing sharp on clouds. Once he left his paradise, he met up with a young girl, Serena.

She was a beautiful little girl. Long, black hair to her hips. Sparkling, delicious caramel eyes that would make anyone's mouth water. She wore a peasant dress and no shoes. Dexter was captured by her beauty and soon enough, he fell in love.

He introduced himself to her. She to was interested in the young man/angel. Serena only asked one thing from him: they would not keep secrets.

Dexter had troubles. He could not keep a secret. He never thought about telling her he was a Fallen. Should he? Questions filled in his mind about telling the one he loves about the truth. He was blinded by love, he was the victim of her spell. He told and _showed_ her.

He thought she would be amazed by his wings. But she was not. Serena was scared. She immediately told everyone that a Fallen has fell.

Soldiers abducted Dexter. They experimented on him. Took blood samples. Dexter felt betrayed. The one he-thought he-loved betrayed him over to the soldiers.

After a year or so, he was sent to the general. The general was a tall woman. Short, white hair. Red eyes. Pale skin. Wore a black uniform everyday. He was curious to where he was. His question was answered later one.

Tied to a metal table. Squirming to be free. Tears leaving his eyes as his power-and his life essence-was being sucked away. The general kissed him dry. This is the general's way of survival, sucking the life from a Fallen. The power was just a bonus. As she remover her lips, Dexter's body began to change. His body turned into dust and he died.

The angels were furious. This called for vengeance.

War happened. Angels came from above. Blood was splattered everywhere. Angels usually never resort to violence, but it was to avenge a fellow angel. That was all that mattered.

Humans were losing badly. Nearly the entire population was gone. The humans were desperate. They did not know that this was all the generals fault, not even the angels did. All the angels knew was that a human had killed a Fallen, and they had to pay.

Finally, at the end of the war, a soldier had stepped up. She begged for mercy. She explained they knew nothing of the killing of a Fallen, nor did they know they existed. The soldier was not giving up. Though the angels did not believe her, she kept arguing.

Some of the angels were still unconvinced, but by the fire built up in her eyes, they knew she was telling the truth.

Humans were erased of their memories of angels and the Fallen. No one could remember the war, the slaughter, the blood, the lives that have been lost. They all forgot. Or so the angels thought...

The general was a witch. She was not going to die just because some angels made her forget how to live. She cast a spell that protected her and her fellow followers-the soldiers-from the angels brain washing spell. "You can't beat me so easily!" She screamed. The general did not care for the sake of her home planet, only for her own.

Chiro looked down to his arm.

His arm and shoulder were not connected. Chiro could tell by the way his arm dangled. He did not know what to do. Looking down to his ankle, he could see blood still spewing out of the wound. Chiro could only imagine pain, for the cold air numbed his ankle. He sighed.

Looking around. All he could see were shadows. No sign of the soldiers...at least, not yet._ I need to get moving._ He said plainly in his mind. Sitting was not an easy task. Standing...that was a challenge. There was nothing he could use to help him up._ Please...I don't wanna go back._

Chiro realized that his wing was still bleeding. He gulped. He bit his lip as he drew his wings back in.

Chiro started screaming in pain. The pain was great. wings going out is just second on the scale of pain for him. The bones of the wings just have to leave and go out. But coming back in meant the bones going through in skin, and connecting with his spine. That is number one on the scale of pain!

After seconds of pain filled screams, his wings finally reached their destination. Tears falling from his face, he gasped. His screams were loud, the soldiers could have heard him.

He immediately stood up-ignoring the pain he had-and began to run. Chiro did not care where he went, just somewhere away from the soldiers. Chiro continued to run; pain was on the side of his stomach. His hurt arm was still dangling and he winced every time he used his bad ankle.

He accidentally crashed into a fairly large building. He covered his nose and whimpered in pain. Blood was dripping from his nose as he looked up.

"Hey, who put this fat piece of rock here!" Chiro complained. Then he realized, maybe someone in there could help him.

Chiro knocked on the door-using his good hand. He was impatient. He kept looking behind him every second that passed. _Come on already! Open up-!_

The door opened and a young woman was standing in front of him. She was possibly in her late twenties, curly red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She looked down to Chiro and gasped. The woman bent down and checked Chiro's arm, ankle and nose.

As if on cue, she lifted him up and took him inside. "What happened to you?" She asked. Chiro did not know what to say. He cannot tell her what _really _happened.

"My parents were murdered. I was about to die, but I escaped." He lied.

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, don't you worry, we'll get you fixed up and find you a nice room to stay in!" She hugged him close. Chiro smiled and snuggled into her arm. He was safe for now. At least he could get his wounds healed and rest. He was going to be-

A knock on the door stopped the boy's train of thought ended. Chiro's door was not locked, so he said, plainly," Come in..." Antauri walked into the room.

"Chiro are you alright?" Antauri asked. Chiro smiled.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Antauri was not convinced, but he smiled and sat by the boy's side.

Chiro sighed as he snuggled into his bed. He heard the sound of a chair being moved. He sighed as he shut his eyes. The goddess of the night trapped him in her grasp, and he fell back to sleep.

Antauri smiled as the boy fell back into slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the awfulness of this chapter! Hope it wasn't_** too**_ bad. But still, review! Oh and read! (laughs sheepishly) I promise, the next chapter will be better, and in chapter three, there will be-

Darren: (smacks me behind my head) DON'T TELL THEM YOU IDIOT!

Me: OW! STOP HURTING ME!!

Darren: (rolls eyes and leaves)

Me:Well anyway, R&R!


	3. Beginning Of The End

A/N: You guys are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the encouragement.

I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter _(everyone gasp!)._ Not my favorite, but it is adequate!

Anyway, enough talk, to the story mobile! (looks around for Darren) (No sign of him and starts eating Ramen...again) I LOVE RAMEN!

* * *

**Beginning Of The End**

Silence. The quiet sound of nothingness in his mind ceases as the sound of his clock wakes him.

Groaning, Chiro used his right hand to feel around for the annoying pest of an alarm clock-having his face hidden in his pillow. Knocking down action figures, books, and pens from his desk, he finally reached his hand's destination. He slammed his hand on the 'snooze' button and, groggily, sat up.

Yawning loudly. Knuckle rubbing his left eye. Stretching. Chiro was finally fully awake. The sun's rays beamed through his open window and aimed straight for his eyes. "Ah!" The sun's beams harmed his still somewhat tired eyes. Using his arm, he shielded his face from the sun light.

Looking around, Chiro saw no sign of Antauri. _Must've left when I was sleeping. _The boy sighed. Breathing in air from his nose, something captured Chiro's attention. He perked up._ Something smells good!_ The smell of eggs, and crispy bacon entered his nostrils.

Quickly, Chiro pulled the covers off his body and hung his legs mid-air by the side of his bed.

Jumping off and running towards the drawers, he picked out his usual pair of clothes: a red sweater, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Chiro looked in the mirror to see if he looked adequate. A brief inspection later, he quickly combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and ran out of the room.

The smell of food became stronger by the time he made it to the kitchen. He looked inside to see his blue friend making breakfast. Turning, Gibson smiled as the boy took a seat near the table. "Good morning Chiro."

"Morning Gibson! What's for breakfast?" Chiro asked, resting his chin on his hands. About to answer, Otto jumped into the room with his usual happy expression.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Behind Otto was Chiro's other comrades: Sprx, chief pilot, Nova, the golden warrior, and Antauri, the spiritual leader of the monkeys. Chiro smiled as he said morning to his companions. Antauri gave him a small one back.

"Sleep well, Chiro" The sterling silver monkey asked. Chiro eyed him but still gave him a convincing smile.

"Just peachy."

"Chiro," Otto whined as the smell of food grew stronger," Don't use stuff that sounds like food when I'm still waiting for mine! My stomach is asking for food!" Suddenly, Otto cuffed his metal hand behind his ear and made strange 'uh huh' sounds. "Even my tummy says so, right Mr. Tummy?" (1).

Everyone gave Otto a strange look that signified confusion. Otto just gave his favorite goofy smile. Gibson was the last one with his confused look. He handed Otto his plate and sat next to him. He did not want to, but no one else wanted to sit next to the messy monkey.

Sure everyone loved Otto's childish behavior when battling or repairing equipment in the robot, but at the table...

Otto usually-**always-**ate like a pig. Stuffing his face with eggs and bacon, food flying all over the place, and, unfortunately, landing all over Gibson. The blue monkey, after a while, had to carry a handkerchief around to wipe off flying food.

Everyone else was amused when Gibson was annoyed, so they purposely made sure Gibson sat next to Otto.

Chiro was quiet while eating, ignoring the green monkey as he ate childishly, and the blue one wiping off excess food. Thinking about his past and such. The history of the Fallen, the soldiers, Dexter..._why am I thinking of these things all of a sudden,_ the boy said in his mind,_ I've ignored the past, why can't I-_

"Chiro?" Snapping out of his daze, Chiro looked to his left to see Otto-face covered in grease and ketchup-with a small, worried look. "You OK buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lies. Otto smiles and points to Chiro's half empty plate.

"You gonna finish that?" Chiro didn't answer. He passed the mechanic his plate and Otto threw his hands in the air. Immediately, the small, green monkey stuffed his face into the plate and ate like a maniac. Once again, Gibson wiped the food off his face. Otto practically licked the plate clean.

Everyone finished their breakfast and handed their plates to Sprx. "Aw, why am I on dish duty!"

"You're the one who ate the most! Nearly four plates!" Nova snorted. Sprx would continue the argument, but she turned and left him to his dishes. The others followed, not wanting to have Sprx give them the dishes to do.

"Why me!"

Nova and Otto quickly made their way towards the giant screen and started their video game. Nova was already starting out to win. But Otto started to catch up to her and soon enough, he was at least another five hundred points in front of her. Nova was a bit mad, but shook of her anger and continued playing.

The others-minus the laboring Sprx, who is still in the kitchen, washing plates and cups sparkling clean-were sitting in their egg-shaped chairs. Antauri payed no attention to the stupidity of the game. He never enjoyed the team spending time on video games, but what could he do? Turn the screen off and make the others do something they do not want to at the time?

Gibson was in his lab-as usual-working with his beakers and bottles full of dangerous explosives. He did not say what he was working on, he never does. Sprx always said that he is working on a spell to make him as cool as he was. Nova would just laugh and say he would not need chemicals for that; just act like you got the brain the size of a soy nut and you are as cool as Sparky!

Chiro was...he was sitting in his chair, staring off into space. Not the real space that he normally stares out into when he and his teammates leave to track down Skeleton King. Just, into the oblivion, thinking about his past...again.

He does not normally think too much about it; the Skeleton King, his teammates, and life pretty much get in the way, but right now...

_I should tell them sooner or later...well, then again..._

Chiro wanted to tell them. Badly. The angel within him screamed at him, telling him to speak the truth. What will they do? Hurt him? The angel doubts it. Help him...?

How could they help him? Being a Fallen isn't bad, nor is it good. There are no rewards or punishments in being a Fallen. _Why must you hide it? _Asked the angel, deep within his mind.

He shrugged.

_That's not a good answer. Tell them, they won't hurt you._

"You just don't understand..." Chiro muttered, hugging his knees. The angel within was not bad. He comforted the boy, he was there when there was no one else, he was there to give the boy a plan, he was him. The two were the same. They were not different people inhabiting one body; one soul and body, together, looking out for each other...

...Well, the angel looked out for the boy.

Chiro never released the angel, so he could not do anything for him.

Lost in his train of thought, the young lad never noticed the alarm go off. His eyes dulled, mouth slightly opened, lost in space. That was, until Antauri helped bring the boy back to reality.

Shaking his head, Chiro looked down to the silver monkey and then looked to the alarm. Immediately, he changed into his Hyper Mode and ran towards the other monkeys, who were checking the screens. "What's the problem now!"

"Formless invasion, and it's a big one!" Gibson replied. Chiro nodded. Raising his hand into the air, he screamed,

"Monkeys Mobilize!" The team-at the command of their leader-ran orderly to their transport tubes. The other monkeys had shot down their tubes, leaving Antauri and Chiro behind. About to run down his tube, Antauri grabbed Chiro's arm. Surprised by his mentor's actions, he looked down at Antauri.

"Chiro, something is bothering you. Don't lie to me, just tell me what's wrong." Chiro's eyes widened in fear and his muscles tensed. Had he found the truth? Was he really going to hurt him...

No...that was silly, how could Chiro think Antauri would want to hurt him?

"I swear Antauri, nothing's wrong. Just a little weirded out by my nightmare, that's all." He could tell by the look Antauri had, he still did not believe the child. But he trusted Chiro's words. He released his arm and walked to his tube. He was a step away from entering when he said, "Remember Chiro...I'm always there. You can tell me anything." His head was down the entire time.

Chiro sniffed. "I know..." Antauri shot down his tube. Chiro grimaced at his mentor's words. He knew _something._ Biting his lips, he knocked off the feeling again and was shot down his tube.

* * *

Outside. The sun was gone. Clouds covering it. Light nowhere to be seen. Only darkness. But the team could still see the whites of the formless's eyes.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri yelled as he lashed out his magenta claws at the formless. It froze, then turned into nothing but black goo.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Nova said over her shoulder, while pounding a formless into nothing. Gibson and Otto were fighting a small group. The monkeys were fighting near by the lake. If the moon or sun were out, the light radiating from it would be beautiful on the small source of water.

Chiro, on the other hand, was close to a bunch of rocks. Backing away to them, the formless got closer. "Monkey Fu!" Most of the formless vanished, but they grew back. One of them shot a beam of light at the boy, but missed. "Whoa, that was too close!"

Another blast. Chiro dodged again, only to soon regret it...

A patch of grass was the beam's target. Shooting more energy from the palm of his hand, the grass started to smoke and fire was building up. "Chiro Spearo!" He cried out, still not noticing the fire.

It began to follow to the ground, creeping nearer and nearer to Chiro. The poor boy never noticed. The fire's end was making a different direction-left. Both sides began to curve and surround the boy. Chiro sniffed the air and saw the flames.

Trying to get out of the rings of fire was vain. Formless covered his narrow escape. Looking up, he thought he could jump out, but the flames of the fire seemed to read his mind, for they grew closer and higher. The formless were burned away from the fire and blocked the way of his salvation.

The fire surrounded him. Growing closer and closer. Oxygen running low. Chiro was trapped. No escape. The monkeys fighting the other formless. No one could help him. Something popped in his mind. _USE THEM BOY!_ A voice said. It was the voice of the angel he hid. At first the voice was unfamiliar, but after remembering the short conversation he had with him not long ago, the voice was back in his memory. _USE THEM, OR WE'LL BE BURNED!_

"I-I can't! They'll figure out! I won't spill it! I won't! I-I can't!" Was his response.

_**DO IT BOY! OR DIE!**_

Chiro thought to himself, _I can't, I can't, I just CAN'T!._ But the angel was not giving up.

_What is the point of keeping a secret from the ones you love? _The angel replied. Deep down, Chiro knew he was not going to win this argument.The angel spoke true. Either way, he was going to tell them. What was the point of waiting? _You said it yourself, you would tell them **sooner **or later! The time is now! **DO IT NOW, DAMN IT!**_

Chiro fell to his knees and held his head in his trembling, pale hands. He gulped. He screamed.

A bulge was beginning to sprout from his back. More pain. Searing pain that he remembered well. Bones popped out and more screams came out of his mouth. He wished he had his jet pack. Feathers grew from the bones. He wished the escape was not high. He did not want to use them unless it was his only escape. Unfortunately, the time came. With his final scream of pain...

...The child grew his wings once again...

* * *

BA-BA-BAMMMM! This can't be good! What's gonna happen? Why am I asking you, I'm writing the story! I promise there will be more action stuff in the next chapter, THIS I SWEAR! (blinks) Wait, where's that from? Ah, I can't remember!

Oh well, onward to writing the third chapter. Oh and if anyone wants to make an OC for the story, that's fine by me. I probably only need like two or three, so first come first serve!

Oh, and if you guys got a better name for this chapter, I be more than grateful to use it if you want me too.

Anyway, R&R!

1: Yes, I totally got that from the show Chowder. I could not resist, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PART!

Oh, now I remember, THIS I SWEAR is El Tigre's catch phrase! Hm...maybe I should write a fan fic for that cartoon. Eh, I don't know.


	4. Truth Be Told

A/N: You guys are so awesome! Wow, I'm glad you guys like the story. To be honest, I thought I'd be up to like seven or six reviews by now. But you guys have given me such encouragement and it means so much to me!

Anyway, I'm not putting the OCs two of my reviewers gave me in this chapter. Those two will be used later on, THIS I SWEAR!

* * *

**Truth Be Told**

_FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! _The angel burst, as he mentally hugged Chiro. The angel kept his/Chiro's wings tucked in to avoid the flames from burning them. Chiro was scared but, he did not panic. He took small breaths to save the little air he had in the ring of fire for later.

"Just get us outta here!" Chiro yelled to the angel. Looking around, Chiro stared up and the flames. He was trying to determine how high he would have to fly to reach to salvation. _Not that high, well, for me at least._

"Can you just fly us out, already!" Chiro snapped. The angel sighed. _You know you're the one who's got control of those wings. Don't make me do everything!_Chiro hung his head for a minute. The fire grew closer and higher. He felt sweat roll down his face, oxygen running low, the hairs on his head feeling like they would burn off.

A few seconds of thinking, he jumped up, flapped his wings and flew out. **_Flew! _**The feeling of flying was unwelcome at first, but Chiro got used to it.

Flying with his wings did not feel the same when he was soaring in the air with his jet pack. It did not feel like driving the robot or Torso Tank either. With a jet pack, he would only have to worry if fuel ran low. Worry for the Torso Tank was small; that's what Sprx's lessons were for, being prepared for what ever challenges space had for him!

It was years since Chiro used his wings. He was not as use to them as he was before when he was young. The angel did the rest of the work. Keeping Chiro's body up, avoiding rising flames, and landing.

There were more formless around the fire that surrounded Chiro. Once they saw him out, they moved in to make the kill.

Whether or not they were surprised or confused, the formless stopped to stare at the child. The boy was their prey, but with the wings they wondered if this was new meat. After minutes of continuous stares, Chiro made the first move.

Chiro charged up for a 'Monkey Fu' but, something was amiss. He threw out his hand, and expected a green light to come out of his hands and burn the formless into nothing but black goo. Only thing was, the attack never came! "What-what's going on!"

_This could be a problem..._Chiro growled at the angel. "Why isn't my power working?" He asked, dodging an incoming blade the formless lashed out at him with.

_Hey, I don't have the answers to everything! _"Ah!" Chiro barely dodged another blade. Flying up, Chiro tried avoiding any future attacks. "Great, what do I do now?" Chiro asked, trying to conjure up a 'Chiro Spearo' only to have it fail like his previous attack. _Well, there is one-_

"No!" Chiro screamed loudly. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. "You know as well as I do that I won't! Growing these stupid wings is bad enough!"

_You know, you're really going to have to except the fact that you're a Fallen! Get over it already! _Chiro sighed. His hands began to glow an eerie white shade. "You just want things your way, don't you?"

_No, and yes. You've had loads of time wasting with humans, monkeys and what not! _Chiro started to create a ball of energy in his hands, holding it firmly together. "You know," The angel looked over to the screen where he and the boy had their conversations, "I really hate it when you're right!" The angel laughed a bit.

_I know, mostly everyone does._ The ball of energy grew larger and was immediately shot at the hoard of formless. Only few were blasted by the ball of energy, but the light around it began to glow a tremendous golden shade as it wiped out a large portion of the formless minions.

Chiro smirked as he flew into the field of formless and made his right foot glow a shadowy, golden color. He momentarily closed his eyes. Then, once he reopened them, they were a bright shade of gold. He screamed something in an inhuman language.

One kick, and half of the remaining formless immediately turned into ooze. Most of the formless by now were just black stains on the ground, but there were few that were still standing...for now.

The child gracefully landed on his feet as the remaining formless came in for the kill. Chiro clasped his hands together and began to mutter in the same inhuman language. The closest of the formless tried to aim their blade at the boy, but suddenly a force field appeared around him and the formless reduced to black goo.

The other formless tried to break through the field, but only to prove pointless. They too were burned to the bone by the power of the field. "Bone Head really should consider giving these things a brain!" Chiro said, somewhat darkly.

_Enough, let's just move already! _Chiro smiled sheepishly. "Right..." The child looked around to make sure there were no cowering formless hiding in the shadows to sneak up on him. Seeing the coast was clear, Chiro made his way to his-so to be freaked out-team!

* * *

"Sprx look out!" Nova yelled as she pushed the red monkey out of the way from being cut and slashed into little pieces by an incoming formless. Sprx chuckled.

"You'd do anything to get close to me, wouldn't you, Nova?"

"Unless you want to be turned into mashed monkey, I suggest you stop talking!" Sprx took the threat and shut his pie hole!

"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson yelled as he zapped a formless away from his green comrade. Otto turned around to see the formless about to go and kill him off. Otto took his saws out and almost attacked it, but Gibson got to it first and it exploded all over the place.

"Thanks Gibson!" Otto gave the blue monkey a hug. A _very _tight hug.

"Otto...need...to...breathe...!" Otto looked up at his comrade and saw that he was a _bit _too blue right now. He let go off Gibson and gave a sheepish grin. Gibson took in gasps of air.

"Sorry, Gibson..." Was all he said. About to speak again, the two heard Antauri scream.

One of the formless had caught Antauri in a dead end (Much like the situation Chiro was in). Sprx and Nova turned to see their second in command in trouble. The pair ran towards their spiritual leader to aid in his assistance. The scientist and mechanic made no waste in time when they heard the silver monkey scream.

Antauri lashed out his claws at the formless. Only a few were down by his attack, while the others closed in. The team was still a good distance away. "Antauri, don't worry we're coming!" Nova screamed, worry clearly in her voice.

The silver monkey heard the voice of his female companion. Hope was starting to warm up in his blood, only to go back down when a formless struck him with its blade. It hit Antauri straight in the face, he began to bleed. The slash was not long but it was deep. He placed his metal hand on the wound and looked up.

A formless raised its blade high up and started to bring it down to crash into the monkey and render him lifeless. He shut his eyes and waited for his bloody end to come. The blade came closer as did the silver monkey's end.

Merely inches away from death. Antauri started to take in his last breaths of air, treasuring every small breath. The blade came and...

...nothing. The field was still for a good few seconds. Antauri wondered why death did not take him in her grasp. Opening his eyes ever so slowly did Antauri see the most astonishing feature in his life...

**Wings! **Right in front of his face did he see two large, white wings. The keeper of the wings had his back turned, so Antauri could not determine who his savior may be.

Black ooze splattered everywhere and hit his savior's wings. "Ew! I hate it when that happens!" The voice rang a familiar bell in Antauri's mind. Antauri got up and moved closer to the being in front of him.

"Chiro?" The being in front froze. He could hear the heavy breathing of the being. Antauri looked down to see the figure was trembling violently. He heard the being gulp. The being turned and Antauri nearly collapsed.

The other monkeys came to aid their comrade (Oh yeah, he really needs help now!). Seeing no sign of formless, the team looked up to see a tall figure. Back turned towards them. The being had wings. He placed his hands behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, I got some explaining to do, don't I?" The voice clicked in their minds.

In unison, the four screamed, "**Chiro!**" Chiro froze again. His wings flinched when Otto came up and poked them. "Chiro, where'd you get the wings from? I wanna try them on!" Immediately, Otto took the wings off of Chiro's back...well, he tried to at least.

Chiro yelped in sudden pain when he felt his wings being pulled. Otto kept tugging on them, making Chiro scream a bit more. Finally, Chiro smacked the mechanic's hand off his wing. The green monkey gave his leader a hurt look. "Sorry Otto, but...these aren't fake..."

"Wait, if those are fake then...kid, what's going on!"

"I'll explain later. For now," Chiro turned to have Antauri in his arms, unconscious. "I think we should get Antauri to the Sick Bay..." The monkeys nodded, reluctantly, still wanting to know why Chiro had wings. The five walked away, with their spiritual leader out cold back to the Super Robot.

* * *

The alarm went off. The people in the room immediately captured by its annoying ring. The grinned evilly.

"He couldn't hide forever..." Said a voice, dripping with venom.

"Of course not, he knew sooner or later we would find him." Another voice replied, just as vile and venom dripped as the other. "Everyone, ready your weapons, time to pay an old...'friend' a visit..."

Cruel laughter filled the room. Evil tinted in their eyes.

Not to the poor boy's knowing, his past is coming back...the soldiers are coming...

* * *

(gasp) What does this mean? What's going to happen? Only I know! Now, REVIEW! OR ELSE! (holds candy and flys very high into the air) You get no candy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Darren: I know what happens next, in the next (I tie him to a chair and tape his mouth shut)

Me: You won't ruin another A/N ever again...well, at least not this one! Anyway R&R!


	5. The Fallen's Secret

A/N: Well here it is! Chapter four…or was it five, oh whatever! Keep reviewing, so I can keep updating! Now, where was I…

...Uh, oh right (sheepish grin.).

* * *

**The Fallen's Secret**

Antauri was lying on the medical table, still conscious. Chiro sat near by his mentor, only to have left a few times to go grab a snack, or use the toilet. Fiddling around with his wings to occupy the time. The monkeys stood by the winged leader and watched over Antauri-minus Gibson who was laboring with his computers, checking Antauri's status.

Otto kept poking Chiro's wings, causing the boy to flinch every so often. He never said anything ever since they got back in the robot. Chiro was silent most of the time. True, there were times of yelps but, that was from Otto tugging a bit too hard.

Otto kept complimenting Chiro on how cool his wings looked, saying he wanted a pair like that so he could fly around. Only later was he reminded by Sprx-for the millionth time-that Otto already knew how to fly. The green monkey always sweats dropped and laughed sheepishly. Chiro joined a laugh occasionally, but it was dry and unconvincing.

"Hey, Chiro?" Looking down, Chiro saw his green companion with a confused face-again!

"Yeah...?" Chiro replied, his voice still dry and hoarse. Otto looked over to his teammates and nodded. Looking back up to Chiro, Otto coughed before answering.

"Why do you have wings? And why are your eyes all goldy like and stuff?"

Chiro's frown became deeper. "It's a _long _story...Plus, I kinda want to wait so I can tell Antauri too. That OK?" Otto turned his head to the others. They nodded slowly, as if they were impatient to learn why Chiro had wings.

The sound of someone coming up from the tubes caused the monkeys to run out of the room. Three of them had already gone through the door way, but the pilot spotted only a few feet of the door. "Kid, you coming'?" Chiro shook his head. Sprx walked over to his leader and sat down next to him. "You OK, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...trust me, after Antauri wakes up, everything will be explained." Opening his mouth to speak, Sprx was interrupted by the sounds of laughter.

"Whoa, hold on; don't aim the weapons at me. Not a fan of being the target!" The voice sounded familiar. The scratchy voice of the team's new friend, Bradley. "Hey where's Chiro and Sprx? I wanna show them a new song I found on my I pod!"

Sprx started to walk out of the Sick Bay when he remembered about Chiro and Antauri. Looking back, he saw Chiro starting to walk along. "So, you coming' kid?" Sprx said, more confidently then before. Chiro nodded, forgetting about the wings on his back.

"Hey Brad, what's up?" Sprx asked, walking out of the lab. Brad shrugged.

"Other than finding out my cousin knows my greatest fear, ramen and some new songs I found, nothing much. How 'bout you-WHOA!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chiro. "CHIRO, ARE THOSE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE!" Chiro nodded, backing away a bit.

"Coolio; are they real?" Another nod was his response. Brad jumped into the air and cheered. "That is so awesome! So-wait, anyone see Antauri?" Chiro went back into the Sick Bay, with Brad and the monkeys following. Brad's eyes landed on the silver monkey. "Say, what happened to him? Was it those formless things again?"

Chiro laughed sheepishly before answering. "I think the wings gave him a scare and well...yeah." The child hid his arm behind his head and sweat dropped. Brad walked over to Antauri and started poking his head. It was soft the first few times, but then he got a _bit _carried away.

"Come on 'Tauri, wake up. Come on!" Poke. "Come on!" Poke. Come on!" Po-

Antauri slapped Brad's finger away from his head and groaned. Placing his hand on his head, Antauri opened his eyes. His vision was groggy for a few seconds, but cleared up soon. He looked around the room, confused and puzzled. Not remembering where he was or what happened a few minutes ago.

Then, Chiro stepped in. "Antauri," The silver monkey looked up to his leader his eyes widened. "You alright?"

"Chiro..." He placed his hand on the boy's wing. He looked up confused. The feathery touch of the boy's wing was slightly unwelcome. "What is this?"

"Yes, Chiro," The blue scientist began. "We'd like an explanation to…those." Gibson said, pointing to Chiro's wings. The Fallen sighed.

"OK, but I suggest you guys sit down. It's kind of a long story…" The monkeys-and Brad, suddenly joining in on the conversation- then walked into the control room and took their seats. Brad just sat down in Chiro's chair while Chiro stood up and began explaining why he has wings.

"Do you gives believe in angels?"

"Chiro, what on Shuggazoom does that-"

"Just answer the question!" Chiro replied angrily, interrupting the golden warrior. Nova hung her head down and nodded. "Yeah, I believe…"

"Uh, sure kid. Not sure what that's got to do with anything." Sprx replied.

"Uh huh!" Otto commented childishly. His goofy smile went down when he saw Chiro's bangs covering his eyes and darkened his appearance.

"I suppose. I for one have never seen one, but what does this have to do with your-"

"I believe Chiro." Antauri said solemnly, interrupting the blue scientist. (A/N Everyone's out to interrupt Gibson aren't they?).

"Hell yes; I've seen plenty of animes with angels in-"

"I'm not joking Brad! I'm being serious! Do you believe or not!" Chiro screamed. Brad gave a hurt face. Chiro sighed. "Sorry, but be serious for once; do you believe or not?"

"Ye-yeah, I-I-I be-be-be-believe." Brad replied chokingly. Chiro smirked.

"Do you guys know about the Fallen?"

"Uh…" Everyone said in unison.

"I didn't think so. Well, I'll tell you."

"Chiro what's this got to do with you and your-"

"**Stop interrupting me and let me finish!**" Gibson zipped his mouth shut to prevent further interruptions.

"OK, now where was I?" Chiro thought for a moment then cleared his throat.

"For as long as time has started, angels lived up high in the clouds. They never left their haven and they never had intention on doing so…

"Then, humans arrived. Angels have nothing against humans; they were just beginning to dwell within the planet below. But humans were a fascinating sight. Angels wanted to see what they could do. So what did they do…?"

The team and Brad were silent. Not knowing what to say. Even Antauri and Gibson could not think of a response. Chiro took their silence and continued.

"They sent the Fallen.

"Fallen are just like any angel; winged, kind beings of the sky. Only difference is…the Fallen come down to the planet below.

"They gather information by living among the humans or whatever life form is on the planet. When they…'die'," He indicated in quotes. "They report to the angels on how humans are behaving."

"Are they spying on us?" Otto asked, having Chiro look over to him. His golden eyes pierced the green monkeys stare and Otto looked away. Chiro smiled, making Otto feel a bit better.

"Not, they're just making sure humans don't go crazy and destroy everything in their path. Or a better way to summarize it, Brad." This caused the brown haired boy to get angry, but soon enough he laughed out loud.

"True statement, dude!" Chiro smiled and silently prayed thanks that his friend was not offended. "Anyway," Brad said, finally breaking out of his laugh. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I think I know…" Antauri replied. "The Fallen watch us, as humans themselves, correct Chiro?" The boy, reluctantly, nodded. Seeing the nod, Antauri continued. "They can hide what is inhuman," Another nod. "And they could be anyone?" The team started to understand what Chiro meant.

Brad on the other hand was as lost as a blind man in a cavern hidden from sun light. "Wait, I still don't get it. How do the Fallen have to do with Chiro having wings?" Everyone-even Otto-smacked their hands on their faces.

"Do I have to spell it out, Brad!" Nova replied, slightly annoyed with her slow friend. Brad sweat dropped.

"If that helps…" The monkeys and Chiro groaned in unison.

"How does this boy get out of bed in the morning? Bradley," Brad's face turned red from being called by his real name. "What Chiro's trying to say is-" Gibson was cut short-again!-by the sound of a gun shot. Chiro's blood ran cold and his skin became pale.

Antauri caught the sudden change in the boy's appearance and tugged on his sleeve. Chiro's eyes flickered from gold to blue a few times before changing back into their ice cold blue color. "Chiro, what's wrong? What's happening!"

Chiro never answered. He stood still in the same spot. If it was not for Antauri's super advanced hearing, he would have never heard the boy's mutter, "They're coming…" Who was coming? What were these things that made him so frightened.

Chiro shook his head and fell to his knees. The monkeys and Brad immediately ran to Chiro's side. "Hey Chiro, what's wrong; what the heck is happening?" Chiro did not answer. He kept weeping and clutched his head between his hands.

"Oh please no, why! Why did they find me! How! I don't wanna go back!" He kept saying over and over. He started to rock himself.

"Chiro, tell us what's-"

Another gun shot was heard. Brad jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. He did not pay much attention to his bump and ran to the screens. Gibson turned them on only to screech at what he and the others saw.

Bullets were being shot at everyone. Blood sprayed everywhere. Chiro took one look at the screens and yelled. It did not take the monkeys and Brad to look over to him. "Why, why, why, why, WHY!"

"Chiro, tells us what's happening this instant!" Antauri yelled at the top of his lungs. Chiro shook violently, trying his best to make out words.

"The-the-the so-so-sold-soldiers….they…they…"Chiro broke into tears, hiding his face in his knees, bawling out crystal-like tears. Nova hugged him tightly and patted his back. She tried to comfort the boy, but it proved to be in vain. Chiro kept crying hysterically.

Brad and the other monkeys exchanged worried looks to each other. "Come, we must stop these…soldiers," Chiro screamed even louder at the word when Antauri spoke it. Nova hugged him tighter. "…From killing everyone on Shuggazoom. Chiro, Nova, Brad…you three stay here."

"No way!" Brad said out of the blue. Everyone looked to him-even Chiro stopped his bawling and looked over to his friend. "I'm not staying in the background, I'm coming too!"

"Brad, this isn't the time to act brave! We know what to-"

"Shut up!" Gibson decided he should probably stop talking for the day. "These soldiers made my friend cry! And no one makes Bradley Worrener's friends cry!" (A/N: Yeah, I came up with his last name!).

"…Alright," Antauri grimly said, causing the team's and Brad's attention to turn to him. "You can help, but no funny business! Gibson, get him a weapon!" The scientist nodded, involuntarily, and ran into the lab.

"Bradley," Brad looked down to the silver monkey. "I hope you know this is real. You can get killed." Brad merely shrugged then raised his fist into the air.

"I'll make sure I take one of those soldiers with me!" Gibson came back with a small, plasma gun and handed it to Brad. He took it and looked around for the trigger.

While Brad was occupied with his figure-out-how-to-work-this-thing daze, Antauri walked over to his winged leader.

The boy's face was sticky from the tears and his face was as red as Sprx's fur. Nova was still holding onto him. Finally, Antauri spoke up. "Nova, you will stay with Chiro, right?" Nova looked at her second in command. He could see she didn't want to miss out on a fight, but she nodded anyway.

Antauri smiled as he, the monkeys and Brad ran towards the transport tubes. Chiro heard them leave and looked at Nova. She smiled sweetly as she kept her grasp on Chiro. He smiled and hugged her tight. "Nova…" He said in a small voice. She looked at him. "I'm scared…"

"It's alright Chiro. Everything's gonna be OK, you'll see!" Chiro took his friend's word and pulled away from the hug.

"You should go. The other's need you." She was about to argue, but Chiro beat her to it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go!" Nova smiled and hugged Chiro one more time before running to her tube and shot down.

Chiro just sat where he was and stared at the screen. "Please," He said as he hung his head. "Please help my team beat them…Sylvia, where are you?"

Once again, the boy hid his face in his knees and howled. His cries resonating in the robot.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Review please!

…It's quiet without Darren. FINALLY! ((throws candy at you guys)) I NEED TO SAVOR THIS MOMENT! NO DARREN, YAY!

R&R keeps the story going!


	6. Blood Filled Battle

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! OK, one of the OCs that one of the two reviewers gave me will be used in this chapter! Yay!

Yuki101's OC

Name: Nikki

Gender:female  
Hair color/length:Brown with blond streaks and down to chin  
Eye color:brown  
Outfit:a red t-shirt that says"Good Girls are Bad Girls that NEVER Get CAUGHT",a pair of blue jeans,blue and white shoes,and a gold necklace that spells out her name with a sapphire beneath it  
Relation to monkey team:Chiro's twin sister(Fraternal twin)  
Powers:Power Primate  
Signature moves:Lightning Spear,Sonic Screech

**Warning:**Mild cursing and blood in this chapter! Just to tell yeah! Oh and Darren's at Vampire Mountain, so Grubbs is taking his place as my muse until he returns.

Grubbs: Yep, and Guardian probably should've said this about four chapters ago but, **he doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team!**

Me: Alright then…

Writer's Block is NOT fun! That's why the chapter's pretty, not so good. By the way, Chiro doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. The next one, he is so going to be in! THIS I SWEAR!

And I couldn't think of a good name for the chapter, so if you guys have better names, that will be greatly appreciated!

OK, let's just get on with the chapter!

Grubbs: ((grabs popcorn and reads))

* * *

**Blood Filled Battle**

"Wait, so how do I work-oops, sorry Gibson..." Brad apologized as he nearly blew off the scientist's tail with his newly equipped gun. "So this pulley thing makes it go, BANG!?" Brad asked, stupidly. Gibson, who was very irritated at the moment, nodded slowly. "OK, got it!"

"Antauri, was it such a good idea to bring him along? He might end up blasting us into micro specks!" Gibson stated. Antauri sighed. He knew it was not such a smart idea to bring the boy along-especially since he was so young-but seeing the fire in his eyes and determination to help a friend...that proved Antauri wrong.

"No...But if he believes he can fight, I say we let him." Gibson shook his head in disagreement, but decided to leave the decision be (even if it was not the silver monkey's wisest one.).

"Come on; let's go kick some bad dude's bum!" Brad cheered loudly. Otto cheered as well, only to gain unsatisfied glances from his fellow teammates. Brad and Otto started to run off to the city, leaving the other male monkeys alone. Silence broke the barrier of sound, leaving the three in an awkward position. Suddenly, out of the blue, the hot shot pilot decided to break the barrier of silence.

"So...how do you think the kid's doing?" Gibson and Antauri sighed. Gibson cleared his throat and started to speak, but was interrupted by Antauri.

"He will be fine. Chiro's clever, he can pull through."

"Yeah, but the kid was sure freaked out by these soldier guys! He's not telling us something." Sprx said; suspicion clearly labeled in his tone. Gibson huffed and crossed his arms before replying to the pilot.

"I hate to agree with Sprx, but he does have a point. Chiro did seem frightened by these 'soldiers'. We don't know anything about them." Antauri sighed.

"You're right. Maybe I should-"Antauri was cut short by a familiar feminine voice.

"Guys, don't just stand there and act like Sprx," Nova shouted as she drew closer to her companions. Sprx crossed his arms and huffed. "We got some butt to kick!"

"I thought you were going to stay with Chiro?" Antauri asked slightly annoyed. Nova waved her hand in a mock movement.

"He said I should go. Said he'd be OK without me! Now come on! More time wasted, more people die!" The males nodded and ran towards the slaughter filled city.

* * *

"Brad look out!" Otto screamed as a soldier-large and bald-shot a bullet at Brad. The eleven year old hardly missed the bullet as it nearly blew his ear off.

"Whoa, thanks for the tip Otto!" The mechanic gave his usual goofy grin and started to attack a soldier. Brad was faring quite well; having killed at least three soldiers and gave four others a couple of good wounds.

True, the boy was starting to have fear crawl through his bone, seeing blood being sprayed everywhere and brains oozing out of someone's head when a bullet was shot. The battle would sooner or later scar the boy, but he did not care.

If these people caused his fellow 'amigo' to cry, then those people were screwed. Brad was a brave young boy who would do whatever he could to help a friend…Even if it meant his life was at stake.

He was not afraid of death; he has seen death closely in the eye; watching his father suffer the cruel and harsh pain of a deadly disease that no one could cure. That day did crush him, but he learned to accept death and life for what they must do.

After a few years since that death, another happened along the way. A good friend of his died from a brain defect. Crushed again; Brad took this death just as harsh as the first. Going to the funeral was hell, and having to see his friend on the coffin before the ceremony was just as bad.

Brad cringed at the memories and snapped out of his daze(when did he ever get into it?).

He turned to see Otto badly hurt. The mechanic was in bad shape; bruises all over and circuits flying everywhere, panting heavily, and sweat cascading to the ground. A soldier-the same bald headed one from before-hit Otto right in the face with the butt of his rifle. (1)

Otto dropped to the ground and groaned, inaudibly. Brad's face grew a bright shade of red as he aimed his gun for the soldier's bald head.

The soldier laughed hysterically as he grabbed the monkey by the neck and hoisted him up. "OK, the brat lives with you weird monkey things," Otto tried to use his saws to cut the soldier into small pieces, but soon realized he was struggling for air and could not move much. "Now tell me," The soldier drew his face closer so the green monkey could stare into the blazing green eyes. "Where the hell is that brat?"

"What-what are you-you talk-talking a-about!" Otto said in between his shallow gasps of air. The soldier threw a punch at the mechanic's face, causing Otto to scream in pain.

"You know who I'm talking about! Where is he?" Otto finally understood what the soldier meant. He gritted his teeth together and tried his best to make out words.

"I-I-I'll never ever tell-tell you! I-I won't let you-you hurt him!" The soldier started to grow tired of the monkey's insolence.

He took his small hand rifle and placed it under Otto's chin. Otto froze at the chilling touch of the gun. He started to sweat again; drips of it falling rapidly. The soldier laid one finger on the trigger. "Tell me where he is, or else!" Otto gulped but did not speak up. The soldier laughed. "How heroic…" He started to pull the trigger and Otto closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

"Awe…**DAMN IT**!" Otto was dropped to the ground as the soldier grabbed his head and screamed bloody murder. Blood was gushing out; his brain was oozing; one of his eye sockets empty and now bleeding heavily. Otto was both relieved and disgusted. His face turned greener than usual.

He looked up and saw Brad with the gun in his hand. Then he saw that it was aimed at where the soldier was standing. Otto mouthed "Thank you!" to the eleven year old. Brad walked over to the soldier and gave him a cold stare.

The soldier looked up, weakly, and started to curse at the brown haired boy. Brad placed his sneaker on top of the man's head and said," This is for hurting my friend, you bastard!" Then, Brad lifted up his foot, brought it down and stomped on the soldier's head, causing it to burst and have blood splatter everywhere!

Blood was all over the ground, the soldier's body went limp, parts of his brain and some of his blood was all over Brad's shoe.

That did it for Otto. He starting to throw up. Never before had the green monkey seen so much blood. A few scratches and bruises were one thing, but this…He got sick again.

Brad turned away from his bloody foe and looked down at Otto. "Uh…Otto, you OK?"

"Yeah, just a little sick…"

"Sorry, but when I get mad…**I get mad!**" Otto grinned sheepishly. Brad and Otto ran from the dead body and off to the other monkeys.

* * *

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri launched his screech and caused the female soldier to drop to her knees and scream; pressing her hands firmly on her ears, cursing the silver monkey, and screaming even louder.

Another soldier had snuck up on the monkey and attacked him. Antauri acted quick and slapped the soldier with his magenta ghost claws. "What are you…doing here, what is it…that you…want!" Antauri said during every moment he could. The soldier's eyes radiated pure malevolence.

"What we want…is that kid you're hiding!" Antauri grit his teeth and slashed deeply into the soldier's stomach. He forced the soldier to grunt and bleed somewhat heavily.

"You leave him…be! What do you…want from him?" The soldier merely laughed.

"That's none of your business, simian! Just hand him over and we'll be on our way!"

"**Never!**" Antauri unleashed his full fury on the soldier, beginning to rip him to pieces. Scratches all over, blood oozing out of the cracks in the male soldier's skin, Antauri was confident to make sure this soldier died. "You won't take him, you hear me, you won't take-"The soldier grabbed Antauri's tail and threw him to the wall.

The soldier got up and laughed. "You think we're going back empty handed? I think not!" He took out a, rather, large knife and grew closer to Antauri. The silver monkey would have attacked the soldier, but immediately, the soldier pinned his arm to the wall of the near by building.

Antauri screamed in pain. He tried to use his other claw to pull out the knife, but another forced him to stay where he was. (2)

The soldier took out a gun and aimed it at Antauri's head. He froze at the sight of the gun. The soldier caught the sudden halt and began to taunt the monkey. "What's a matter; scared you stupid chimp?"

The soldier laughed even more. "Stop trying! We're getting that brat sooner or later! Now, I'll ask one more time," He moved closer to Antauri then put the gun right on his forehead. "Tell me where he is!"

"Never…would I rather _die _then hand Chiro over to you is the question of the century!"

"Well," He said as he placed his index finger over the trigger. "Don't say I didn't give you a choice!" Antauri gulped and shut his eyes. _This is it, _he thought, _At least Chiro will be safe…_

Seconds passed as did minutes when the silver monkey realize that death had not come yet. Opening his crystal blue eyes, he prayed to the heavens.

There was Chiro's sister, Nikki, starting to beat the stuffing out of the soldier. "Take that ugly!" She said as she kicked the soldier in…a place many males would not want to be kicked. The soldier cursed loudly at her.

Nikki ran over to check on the silver monkey. "You OK, Antauri?" She said as she pulled the two knives out of his arms. He grunted in pain, but seemed calm never the less.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Good…Hey where's Chiro?" Nikki asked, looking everywhere for herbrother_. _Antauri sighed.

"Nikki," He said plainly, gaining the attention of her wondering eye. _"_Has Chiro ever told you about...?"

"About what?"

"There's something you should learn when we stop these killers. Chiro has much to say…" Nikki was confused, but decided to wait it out until the battle ended.

* * *

"**Boom-Boom-Wake-Up!**" Nova screamed as she punched a soldier in the stomach. The female soldier spat out blood. The soldier had long, auburn hair. She wore a black uniform, which was now tattered and soaked in blood.

"Wait, please, have mercy!" She yelled to our favorite golden warrior. Nova raised her fists.

"Look who's talking! Why should I give mercy to someone who's slaughtering innocents?"

"Please, I'm trying to tell…Chiro something!"

"Oh like what? He was pretty upset when you guys came in!"

"Please," She said as she dodged another punch from Nova. "Chiro needs to get out of here, it isn't safe!" Nova gritted her teeth as she aimed for the soldier's face.

The female fell back and placed her hand over her bleeding nose. She swore it was broken. "Please! Someone needs to speak to Chiro! He needs to know she's alive!"

"Alright, who, who needs Chiro to know that they're alive?" Nova cracked her knuckles as she waited for the soldier's reply.

"Sylvia-AH!" She screamed as another soldier split her in half, right down the middle of her body. Nova covered her mouth in disgust. She backed away a bit. _Holy Shuggazoom, she-she wasn't tricking me! Wait, who's Sylvia? _Nova asked herself mentally.

The soldier lifted up his bloody sword. "That no good _bitch _was a traitor! Trying to help that brat!" Nova only stared at the male soldier. He was tall, had grey hair, red eyes and wore a similar uniform that the female wore, only a dark shade of vermilion.

"Hey ugly," Nova shouted as she regained her bravery again. The soldier looked towards the yellow monkey. "Take this, **LADY TOMAHAWK!**" She punched the soldier right in the gut, forcing him back.

"Nova," The warrior turned to see her fellow comrades- and Chiro's sister– running towards her. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"Nah, I think I can handle him!"

"Oh well, we're still helping." Sprx shouted as they drew closer.

"I thought so!" Nova replied. The monkeys, Brad and Nikki ran towards her. "So, how many more of these knuckleheads are left to cream?"

"Not much," Brad said. "That dude's probably the last one! So, who gets the honors?" He asked.

"Not you; you freaked me out the last time!" Otto exclaimed, shivering at the memory of the soldier's head being squished. Everyone exchanged glances to the eleven year old. He merely shrugged.

"Told you, I'd do _anything _for a friend!"

"So, who is he exactly? I've never met him." Nikki said, interrupting whoever was going to speak. Brad smiled and held out his hand.

"Name's Brad; you call me Bradley and I swear you'll regret ever meeting me!" Nikki sweat dropped and shook his hand.

"Hey, we don't have time for introductions!" Gibson stated as he pointed to the soldier.

"Hey guys," The team looked up at Brad. "Why don't you take him in for questioning and…stuff?"

The monkeys nodded and flew over to the soldier. Gibson changed his drill and inserted a tranquilizing dart into the soldier's arm. The soldier squirmed a bit before he fell into unconsciousness. Nova and Sprx took hold of the soldier's arms and started to fly off the ground.

Brad was carried off by Otto, and Nikki was carried away by Gibson. They flew back into the robot and looked around for Chiro.

* * *

Hours later, a message was broad-casted to one of the soldiers. "Status report!" One of the few soldiers that were smart enough to escape had a chill running down her back. She picked up her communicator and saw the face of her general.

Cold red eyes, a toothy frown, long snow white hair, a black long sleeved shirt with dark vermilion pants was the general's appearance. She was cruel, but all in all, she could be accounted as beautiful. The soldier gulped and tried her best to make words. "We-we...failed to retrieve the-the Fall-Fallen, general..."

The general was silent for a few moments. She had her arms crossed and an unpleased look on her pale, white face. Then, she raised a fist and smashed it into her other hand. The female soldier's head burst and she dropped the communicator. The other soldier's just watched as the blood and bits of the other soldier's brain sprayed everywhere.

"If that Fallen isn't in my possession by sun rise..." She made another fist and crushed it into her other hand, causing another soldier's head to pop. "That's going to be you, bastards! Now, get back to your mission!" The small screen on the communicator went black.

The soldiers looked at each other, exchanging worried glances to the next. They stood up and began walking to their target.

* * *

Grubbs: ((eyes wide and totally freaked out))

Me: Told you it wasn't my best! Well, even though it's not that good, please review!

Grubbs: ...I'm more traumatized then I was when demons slaughtered my parents and sister!

Me: OK, come on, it wasn't that bad...was it? R&R!

1: Sorry to all Otto fans! Please don't hate me!

2: Same thing, sorry Antauri fans. DON'T KILL ME! I don't like being killed! It's not fun!


	7. Runaway

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. Writer's Block is not fun! Damn, the name for this chapter is awful...Why do I stink at names!? Oh well.

Anyway, let's just start this chapter before my A/N becomes a rant...**AGAIN!**

* * *

**Runaway**

Even though he knew that lives were being taken outside, and that it was not the best time to be doing it, Chiro was dozing off. Curled up in his arm chair, wings hugging him for warmth, still in his usual white and orange attire, his mind filled with nothing.

His mind was empty for the time being; no dreams or nightmares to haunt or save him from the real world. Just an empty cavern. Chiro was grateful for the emptiness. Not wanting a nightmare to sneak up from somewhere in the midst of a sweet dream. Especially at this moment.

Knowing slaughter was outside, people being killed, his team-his friends possibly out there...dead...

No. Chiro was not going to think of that. Nightmares were starting to to leak through the cracks of the emptiness. Beginning to twist and turn in his arm chair, nightmares were starting to seep through Chiro's mind. Images of what the soldiers were possibly doing to his team right now would not leave him alone.

An image of a sword going through Brad's chest showed up, followed by another of Nova bleeding heavily, literally being _dis-armed!_. Otto and Gibson being sliced in half, down the middle; Sprx's head being chopped off, and Antauri...

He clenched his head in between his hands and whimpered. Sweat was dripping all over his face. "Make it stop...make it stop...**make it STOP!!**" The sound of someone coming from the transport tube made Chiro relieved. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but the same old equipment the robot always had. The nightmares ran off and waited in the shadows of his mind until he went back to sleep, anticipating another attack.

"Hey Chiro! Where are you, you lazy bum!" Oh yeah, that was definitely Brad. Who else would call him a bum? "Chiro, get out here! Come on, do I have to beg? I will if I have..."

"OK, OK, I'm coming!" Chiro ran off to the transport tubes and welcomed his fellow comrades. Otto was the first to hug Chiro.

"Chiro! I'm glad you're OK now! You got me worried buddy!" The green mechanic tightened his hug and nearly crushed Chiro's rib cage. His face started to turn a light shade of blue. Thank goodness that Brad finally pitched in and helped pry the green monkey off.

Taking in deep breaths, Chiro's face began to revert back to its soft peach color. "You're welcome."

"Thanks Brad." Brad rolled his eyes and went straight to the kitchen. Chiro sighed. He placed an amused expression on his face. _Thinking about food after all this time. What am I gonna do with him..._

"Chiro?" A familiar voice made way to Chiro's ears. He looked over to Nova's transport tube. He gasped at the sight.

"Nikki! Uh..." Chiro took a look at his wings and sighed. "I can totally..."

"Don't," She said, stopping him from finishing. "Brad explained the whole thing. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister for Pete's sake!" Chiro hung his head in shame. He sniffed a few times before answering.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't blow the secret..."

"It's alright," Nikki moved closer to her brother and started to poke his wings. Chiro's wings flinched a few times from her poking. "Wow, they feel soft." She said as she kept poking them. Chiro smiled.

"Thanks..." Chiro stopped smiling when he realized that she did not stop her poking. "Uh...Nikki, can you stop?"

"I...can't..."

"Why not?"

"It's...so..addicting...!" (1)

Chiro sweat dropped as he moved his wings away from his sister. He faced the monkeys only to gain unpleased expressions from them. "I need to do _more _explaining, don't I?" He stretched his arms above his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes; for starters, who pray tell are these _soldiers? _And what do they want with you?" Gibson asked quickly. Chiro did not say anything for the time being. He shuffled his feet around awkwardly. He hoped this question would not come up. But fate seemed to be harsh on the poor boy and did not want it easy for him.

Memories of the soldiers began to flood back into his mind. Haunting his young mind, starting to rip it to shreds from the inside. He whimpered quietly, so he would not draw attention to his teammates. Horrible images of the numerous injections, beatings, nightmares, Sylvia, and...

Sylvia. He remembered her well. She was sweet. Her short raven hair, her blazing orange eyes...He snapped out of his daze. The first thing he saw was Gibson barking out at him.

"Chiro, are you even listening?"

"Huh, sorry Gibson."

"I don't blame you kid," Sprx said after the first few minutes of being quiet. "It's always hard paying attention to Brain Strain over here!" Gibson got angry at being called, at what he thought of as a ridiculous and embarrassing nick name.

"Must you call me by that...**Sparky**!" Sprx's eyes grew a dark shade of red as he glared, hatefully, at the scientist. If one looked close enough, a person could see bolts of lightning being shot at each other. Anime veins appeared over their helmets as well.

"**I told you never to call me that**!" Gibson merely snorted. This would be the beginning of some random and pointless argument, so Nova decided to stop this before it all started. She smacked her tail in each monkeys face.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Nova yelled, causing the two monkeys to stop their arguing and go back to important matters. The rest of the team and Nikki turned their attention back to Chiro.

"Chiro, are you gonna tell us?" Otto asked, being serious for the first time in his life. The teenager sighed and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly the alarm went off.

The boy's blood ran cold, his face was drained of its color, and his breathing became ragged. Brad immediately ran into the room...then tripped over his own feet and fell face first. "What's the prob-OW!" He rubbed his nose a few times before Antauri answered him.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I am..." Everyone stared at Chiro. It only took less then a few seconds to realize what the Fallen meant. They rushed towards the screen and saw at least a dozen soldiers walking to the robot. The Fallen whimpered; images of his past taunting his feeble mind. Antauri took hold of the boy's arm to calm him a bit. It did not work.

"Chiro, don't worry, they won't hurt you. Trust us and..."

"**No,**" He screamed at the silver monkey. The others were shocked. No one had ever risen their voice towards Antauri. Chiro pushed Antauri away from him. "**I'm not going back! I...I won't!**" Tears were streaming off his pale face. Then, Chiro ran.

"Chiro; stop!" But it was too late. Chiro ran into the transport tube and shot down. Fear clouded his mind and eyes. His golden eyes were blood shot, his breathing became worse, and tears kept on falling. He took hold of his chest and continued his rough breathing. Down to ground level, he went through the back exit (I made that part of the robot up.) and ran.

He could hear the distant crys from his team. Their pleads on him to come back. Chiro quickened his pace and he was finally out of ear shot distance. He was quivering in pure fright. It bit his bones and nerves, not letting go until he was far away from the soldiers.

A gun shot could be heard. Chiro yelped and ran faster. _No, they spotted me! _He started to speed up; faster, faster, and faster. He gripped his head tightly. _I won't let them take me! Not now, not ever!_ He kept running, he did not even care where, just somewhere away.

Chiro ran into the night time sky and straight into the moon's light. With the soldiers on his tail, Chiro ran faster.

* * *

Eh, not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's short, but- like I said before - writer's block is not fun!

Grubbs: That was OK. Better then watching Demonata slaughter...

Me: WILL YOU STOP THAT? I GET IT ALREADY! Dammit, when's Darren coming back! At least he doesn't go on talking about the Demonata!

Grubbs: Well...! Alright then, R&R

Me: &R (once again, Read, Review...and RAMEN!)

1: Thank you sapphirephantom197 for PMing that small scene for me! I wonder where you got it.


	8. Tourniquet

A/N: ((bows)) I'm very grateful for having readers as awesome as you guys! Yay, another Chapter, WOO HOO! OK, mega, awesome thanks to Evanescence's song _Tourniquet_! That song helped out so much! OK, before this starts off as a rant with my very strange muse...Lets continue with the story! Ya!

By the way, the monkeys don't make an appearance in this chapter. All about Chiro and the evil, demonic donkeys.

Grubbs: You mean soldiers...

Me: Same difference.

Grubbs: Alright then...Guardian doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team!

Me: ((eats ramen)) But I do own this ramen! ((Yum))

**

* * *

**

Tourniquet

Running. Running through the barren lands of the Zone Of Wasted Years. Running from fear of being captured by _them. _The memories of their torture returned to his mind. Tears escaped his ice cold eyes. Grabbing his head and cried out; the memories too harsh for words that would not leave.

Chiro ran for his dear life. Wings flowing freely through the air...the cool, soft breeze of the night blowing against his white wings. If it were not for the situation, he would stop and enjoy the wind and the night. He looked up to the moon, gazing in its beauty. Young Chiro sighed.

Looking back, he saw no sign of the soldiers. "Thank goodness..." He sat by a tree and took a breath. He sighed once more. "I shouldn't have run. Stupid fear! I should've stayed, I know them, and they wouldn't let them take me...but now..." He turned his head to the side, and then looked up.

He started blearily at the moon. Shining brightly over his head, its silver beams of light shining on his face. "If those soldiers weren't on my tail I'd..." Chiro stood up and started walking away; dropping his guard showing he was still somewhat calm.

A gun shot was heard. Turning around, Chiro wanted to see how close they were. The mistake he made...

The silver bullet gleamed brightly as it torn through the flesh of his shoulder blade. Crying out in pain; crimson red liquid seeping out of the wound. Chiro wiped away a few stray tears, and then covered the wound, preventing it from spewing even more. Looking around for a place to hide, Chiro had no luck.

The boy ran away once more. His wound kept pumping blood out; the wound ignored the hand over it and seeped through the places Chiro's hand could not cover. The crimson liquid made its way down his shoulder and to the front and back of his shirt. Chiro looked back only to see more soldiers on his tail.

Chiro quickened his pace and put more force onto his wound; hoping the blood flow would stop. Blood continued to fall, as did Chiro's hope. He was losing too much of the precious life fluid. He needed something to stop it. Turning back, he saw the soldiers were a great distance away. He could take a few minutes of rest, if not seconds.

Taking in deep breaths, fast. Then, they calmed a bit and went back to calm and normal breathing. Looking to his wound, still bleeding heavily. Chiro bit his lower lip, trying to think of something to do. _Your shirt..._The angel from before said. Chiro had not heard much from him ever since the soldiers arrived.

"What about it?" Chiro asked, mentally. The angel said nothing for a few brief moments. The boy looked back and still saw no soldiers, but he did not want them to sneak up on him, and then take him away. Finally, after another moments silence, the angel spoke.

_Use your shirt. Rip off a piece and cover the gash. _Chiro obeyed the angel and ripped a thin, but long piece of his sleeve. He lifted his hand off his gash and stared at it. The crimson liquid was still pouring out, just not as heavily as before. The Fallen wrapped the piece of fabric around his shoulder and his under arm, tightly.

He looked back once more and saw...no sign of the soldiers. 'Something isn't right' he thought. Chiro kept his guard up while walking aimlessly through the Zone. Another breeze hit the boy's back, this one cold and slightly harsh. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. He was still cold.

Thinking again, Chiro wrapped his wings for extra warmth. He smiled, softly. The boy never noticed - or experienced - how soft his feathery wings were. They felt so comforting, so inviting. _Never knew they were so soft..._He thought peacefully. Chiro took in some air, and thought, _Can't believe I'm calm...and the timing. Gotta make sure I don't keep my guard down!_

Chiro continued walking onward. _You should go back..._The angel within pleaded. Chiro stopped walking. _They can help, they can stop the soldiers and you'll be safe! _He did not want to listen, but the angel was right. Chiro knew that the angel was right. Running was a coward's choice. It was not just that...it was stupid and - for Chiro - suicide. He was alone and if he was caught, who would help him?

If he stayed with the monkeys, faced the challenges together, he knew they could stop the soldiers. But, the choice he took now, letting fear blind him so easily...

Chiro started walking again, only, in the opposite direction. He checked on his wound. The blood stained the piece of clothing, but it stopped bleeding. His senses were still high, making sure his guard does not go down then have a soldier come out of the shadows and take him away.

He heard a snap and, immediately, turned his head to a nearby bush. Panic welled up in his body as he stepped back. "Who's there?" He asked nervously, backing away to a tree. _Please, don't let it be them! Oh, dear God, please!_

The bush started to move, making rusting sound. The sounds of metal clattering together could be heard, but one would have to be hearing very well. Chiro stood up slowly and started to walk a bit closer to the bush._ I have to stop being scared! I'm tougher than those soldiers, I'm not defenseless! _The Fallen shut his eyes and allowed tears to fall in the process. "I said, who's there?" Chiro asked once more, with confidence.

Suddenly, something came out from behind one of the trees, and cut deep into Chiro's elbow. He screamed in pain, fell to his knees, cradled his injured arm, and looked up. He nearly screamed when he looked into the eyes of a soldier. The soldiers laughed evilly at the Fallen. "Think you could get away, brat?" One of the soldiers pulled the boy's hair, causing him to yelp. The soldier pulled Chiro right in his face, forcing the child to stare at his menacing eyes. "Well, if you did...**you're dead wrong!**"

Chiro thrashed a bit and, miraculously, became free from the soldier's grip. He quickly got up and ran, again.

"Get him!" One of the soldiers screamed. Chiro only ran faster. the sound of a gunshot forced him to yelp once more. A silver bullet went through the child's ankle (Hm, that sounds familiar.) and caused him to topple over. _Fly, dammit! Now!_Chiro did not hesitate. He stretched out his wings and took flight.

Looking back, he could see hordes of soldiers after him. Chiro flew faster, tears escaping his sapphire eyes plummeted to the ground. he started to scream, cries of help, needing salvation from these monsters. His screams became extremely loud; they threatened to take his neck to the snapping point. another gunshot. He screamed even louder as the bullet went right through his right wing.

Memories of that faithful night returned to his mind. The fall, the pain, Sylvia...His screams ceased as he dropped to the ground on his back. If it were not for his wings, his spine would have snapped. The wings cushioned his fall and he lived.

He wished that death took him away...He just watched as one of the soldiers picked him up, propped him over their shoulder and walked away. Chiro's last sights before slipping into unconsciousness was the moon's beautiful shines of life. Now...he knew he would never see the light of the silver moon...ever again...

* * *

High in the trees, a woman bound and gagged struggled to free herself. Her raven hair was covered in blood, her eyes bloodshot, muffled yells trying to come out of the piece of cloth. She continued to thrash around until she moved nearby a sharp branch.

Mentally thanking the lord, she used it and started to cut through her ropes. Once the woman was free, she ripped off the cloth and took in deep breaths. She looked over to where the Fallen had his encounter with the soldiers. "No...dammit, I was too late!" The raven haired woman sighed as jumped from the high branches of the tree.

The woman wore a teal uniform, having a black sash around the waist and long navy blue boots. Her hair was down and the inside part was captured by a ponytail, with an orange scrunchy.

"Don't worry little one, I'll save you..." She started walking off, back to the city and towards a certain super robot. "But first...I think these monkeys are owed an explaination." Her voice was stern, yet serene as well. It trailed off into the night as she came in range of the robot.

* * *

Ah, don't kill me! I don't like being killed! Sorry for the 'soldiers capturing Chiro' thing, but don't kill me for this!

Grubbs: Well, just R&R&R!

Me: RAMEN!!


	9. Sylvia

A/N: I'm very sorry about the _lllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg _wait! And am very sorry that the soldiers captured Chiro, but like I said before, DON'T KILL ME! (cough cough PLEASE cough cough) OK, let's get on with the next chapter...while I eat this ramen. ((eats ramen)) Yum!

(The monkeys appear out of nowhere and start chasing me) **WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!**

Me: Ep! (runs away) DON'T KILL ME, I'M JUST A WRITER! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S DEAD!

The monkeys: (continues chasing me all the way to Japan!)

**

* * *

**

**Sylvia**

Fiddling with the computers, trying to pinpoint Chiro's location, Gibson was hard at work. It had been hours since Chiro's runaway and the team were, as a child would describe it, as crazy insane cats that came out of the freezing cold waters of the ocean!

"Did you get a lock on his location?" Nova asked, fear trailing in her voice. Gibson shook his head causing the rest of the team to sigh with worry and woe.

Long agonizing hours of searching for Chiro came once more. The Fallen had taken his communicator, but it was most likely to malfunction or he torn it off while he was running for his dear life. The child was scared and fear blinded his eyes, so he would run far from the team and away from the soldiers.

The boy had yet to explain who these soldiers were, seeing that something always interrupted him before he had the chance to even begin to speak.

Hope began to die down in the robot as more hours of pinpointing and fiddling had come and gone. The feeling of fear that the soldiers captured him started to fill the empty space that hope once filled. If one looked into the team's eyes, one could see nothing but a hollow shell of despair.

Brad was pacing around the room; calling the soldiers every none curse he knew, repeating the same ones over again only with a harsher tone. Nikki was standing beside Gibson, watching the blue monkey as he looked carefully for her brother. As soon as Chiro left, Nova cried and screamed Chiro's name. Sprx- as usual -hid his fear and acted as he would any other day. But, he could be seen trying to fight tears away from falling. Otto was sulking over his missing friend. He was eager to go back and poke his wings (Silly little monkey!). And, of course, Gibson was pouring blood and sweat, metaphorically speaking, into his search for the Fallen.

Then...there was Antauri.

He was silent for the past hours, avoiding his team and their sad, worried faces. Though the silver monkey never showed the most noticeable amounts, he cared deeply for Chiro. Helping him sleep at night was only a small morsel of his true fatherly love. If he could, he'd wish to be the boy's father. He wanted the child to be his, knowing that that innocent young lad was his own. Antauri would give anything, anything at all.

But what he truly wanted now was just for the boy to be safe. He started to run after Chiro as he ran away from them. The spiritual leader of the team would have ran all the way to Chiro, if it were not for the soldier that whacked him with the butt of his gun. It wasn't a necessarily hard hit, but it was hard enough to knock him unconscious.

The team had to take him to the Sick Bay quickly before they could continue their search for the Fallen. As soon as the silver monkey woke up, he was screaming as he demanded release to search for Chiro. He didn't know it - or maybe he hid it from the others very well - but the monkeys knew of how much Antauri cared for Chiro. They see him giving the boy chores to do, getting his training done, finding ways for him to sleep at night...

"Stupid, retarded, little sons of the devils! They'll be killed! I swear, I'll..." Brad's threat trailed as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs, calling the soldiers more nasty names his eleven year old tongue would let him use. This was causing Nikki to become quite frustrated.

"Hey Brad," the brown haired boy stopped mid sentence as he waited for her to speak. "Will you can it? We get it: the soldier's are jackasses, end of story!" Brad huffed a few times before walking towards one of the arm chairs and slinked into it.

"Ugh...This just isn't working! At this rate we'll never find Chiro!" Gibson screamed as he banged his head against the controls to the screen. Everyone sighed sadly at the blue scientist's shouts.

"Hey, Antauri," Brad asked innocently as he walked up to the silver monkey. Antauri didn't answer the eleven year old; just ignored him as he stayed in his daze. By the looks of it, Brad didn't care if the monkey wanted him to leave, he was asking his question and Antauri was going to answer it! "You think you can use that Power Primate thing and lock onto Chiro's Power Primate?"

Sadly, Antauri shook his head.

For the first time in what seemed to be years, the silver monkey spoke up. "I tried that hours ago. His signature is being blocked by a strong source of power; very familiar to magic." Brad winced at the word _magic_, causing the silver monkey to notice. "Something wrong, Bradley?"

"Nope, just worried." He replied rather quickly. Brad the walked away from the monkey, trying to avoid his stern gaze of the spiritual monkey.

"I say we go on foot and look for the kid. I'm not gonna wait here all night!" Sprx shouted harshly.

"Sprx, we can't start looking for him if we have no clue where he is!" Nova pointed out, causing the hot-shot pilot to blush in embarrassment. "Gibson, did you get a trace on his-"

"**I'll tell you when I do!**" He screamed rather fierce at the golden warrior. "**Now leave me to my work! If I get even the smallest trace then I'll tell you, but for now, SHUT UP!**"

Gibson's shout got the team to go into an uncomfortable silence. Nova frowned as she walked away from the blue scientist. Then, without warning, they heard the sound of someone coming up the transport tube.

Their faces lit up as they thought it was Chiro coming up and surprising them. But, the strange thing was, no one was there. Confused, Nova and Otto walked, cautiously, to the tube. "Who's there? Chiro, is that you-"

"Nope!" A voice - stern and and feminine. The monkeys, Brad and Nikki could make out that the body shape was femal - obviously not Chiro! - and readied themselves with their weapons.

"Who are you? State your business and we won't-"

"Look, I'm here to get some help!" The female commanded harshly; her voice practically freezing the monkeys and Co. She sighed and stepped out of the shadows. "I want to help look for Chiro too." She stated plainly.

Otto and Sprx's jaw dropped by the sight of the female. She was average size, short black hair and wore a blue uniform - much like the soldiers. _HOT STUFF! _Sprx and Otto yelled in their minds. Hearts flew and drool fell to the floor as the pair kept staring at the woman.

"Oh boy..." A quick slap in the faces made Otto and Sprx come back to reality. They shook their heads and looked around to see Nova smirking. "You guys'll fall for any girl!"

The two grinned, sheepishly, as they built their guard back up.

"Who are you and how do you know about Chiro?" Antauri asked, his features darkening slightly.

"Well," She boomed, almost causing Brad and Nikki to fall back a bit. "My name is Sylvia and as for knowing about Chiro...Yeesh! That'll be a long story!" She acted so 'at home' around the team, as if they weren't new to her at all. "OK, you see...Chiro's a...um...well..."

"A Fallen Angel...?" Antauri finished. This caused Sylvia to blink in astonishment. She opened her mouth to speak but Antauri placed two fingers over her lips. "He told us the story of the Fallen. No need to explain that." He placed his fingers off her lips and let her speak.

"Phew, that's good! I hate telling that old story again. It gets pretty damn annoying!" Sylvia stated loudly.

"How 'bout you start explaining who you are!?" Sprx added, still having a bit of a dazed look on his face from the beauty of Sylvia. He was beginning to drool again.

"I'm Sylvia- I'm guessing that part's pretty clear! ...Well...you know about the soldiers, right?" The team nodded slowly. Though they didn't know the true intentions pf the soldiers, they experienced enough to see that they were evil, black hearted humans. Then, Sylvia cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, then clamped it shut, showing that she hesitated to say something.

"What's wrong?" Otto asked innocently. Sylvia smiled sweetly at the green monkey as she sighed before answering.

"Um...well, this _might_ blow the whole 'trust me thing'."

"We hardly trust you now!" Brad screamed as he crossed his arms and huffed. Sylvia blushed a bit before trying to figure out how she would break _this _to Chiro's team.

"Well...You see...Um..." She seemed too childish to be an adult.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Nova and Nikki urged the strange to say.

"I...I use ot be a..."

"A what?" Gibson said, forcefully.

Sylvia sighed and spoke softly, "I...use to be a...a soldier..." Her words left the team to a very uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Chiro screamed as he was pushed into a cell. The light intensified, causing the poor boy to shield his hurt eyes. He didn't want to believe it, or relive the painful memories of his past, but that started to seem impossible.

Throwing his hands over his eyes, he weeped as the hurting memories of what happened long ago flooded back into his mind. But, what was even worse to remember, was how similar his situation was to Dexter's. He was captured, he was taken...he died.

Chiro tried best to shake any further thoughts of what would - _was -_ going to happen, though, it seemed useless. His thoughts went further and further; he wondered how it would be like...to have death wrap herself around him. He sank to his knees, rocked himself, and cried non-stop tears.

But he knew, the tears would clear...They would clear when _they _took him to _her..._The boy was fully aware of the danger he was in, he knew hope would vanish in the depths of sorrow...

...The Fallen knew he would never see his beloved team ever again...

* * *

OH, SUCH AWFULNESS! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! But I promise, the next chapter will be so much better than this load of (censored).

But still, R&R! I'll do better next chapter, I promise you all!

Oh and by the way, updates may be a bit slower because I broke my finger (the middle one) by playing baseball. So, it's gonna be hard for me to type and so and so. But I'll try and update best I can.

**RAMEN!!**


	10. Confrontation

A/N: Here it is, chapter ten of Fallen Angel! Let me just tell you something about future chapters...DON'T KILL ME! All I have to say is that. And sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a few problems with life and stuff...I am very sorry

By the way, this chapter is rated a bit higher (Like T plus sorta) due to a bit more cursing than normal. Just to let you now. And... (tags you all) HA!! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!! NO TAG BACKS!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chiro brought his knees to his chest and cried deeply into them. The boy's inner angel tried to call out to him, but its voice was being blocked off by his tears. Small phrases from the angel within would be heard every so often, but the Fallen paid no attention.

Foot steps grew, ceasing Chiro's cries. "No...please don't let it be them..." He crawled backwards until his wings hit the concrete wall. His breath became ragged, sweat trailed from his face, his wings twitched incredibly fast. The door opened, Chiro's breathing became worse, and the sweat was dripping faster.

A soldier came in - with a smile only the Devil could wear. The female soldier walked up to him, grabbed his hair, and pulled him up. Chiro let out a startled yelp. "Keep it down you little brat!" She said as she delivered a slap to his face. The Fallen whimpered as he was pulled out of his cell. "You know where you're goin', right?" The soldier asked, harshly.

Chiro's eyes widened. He knew _exactly _where he was going... He started weeping aloud again. The soldier did nothing, only glare in displeasure. Her face was contorted with disgust in seeing weakness in something so powerful...so intriguing...She groaned and forced him to walk down the long halls of the soldier's headquarters.

_Please team...I need you..._

* * *

Brad acted quick. He thought nothing of it as he pinned Sylvia to the ground. "Y-you bitch!;" He screamed; throwing his hands forcefully on her pale face. "How can you be part of those-those bastards! Huh! Tell me that much you-" Brad was silenced by Nova and Sprx as they took hold of his upper arms and pulled him off the stranger.

"Brad, kid, you need to calm down." Sprx said, trying his best to calm the boy down. Brad's face grew an even darker shade of red.

"Let me go! That little bitch deserves it!"

"Brad, we hardly even know her. OK, so she may be part of those soldier-guy-things, but-"

"I told you," Sylvia said, a bit aggravated. "I'm not part of them anymore!" Brad simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure, like we're suppose to believe that!" Sylvia opened her mouth to protest, but shut it immediately.

"Looks like nothing I'll say will stop you, will it?" Brad and the others gave her a look that could only be read as the facial expression of Gibson when Otto ruined, yet another, one of his experiments. Or, when someone called Sprx by his horrid nickname. Sylvia smiled shyly, stood up, and brushed invisible dust from her uniform. "Then maybe I can show you." This caused the hyper force to give her a confused look.

"What do ya mean 'show us'?" Sylvia walked over to the monitors after Nikki spoke up. Sylvia brushed some of her ebony black hair from her face, then started typing in some sort of coordinates. This caused our favorite blue scientist to get mad. He tried to get her away from the monitors, then grew curious to what she was typing.

"Excuse me, miss, but what are you doing?"

"Punching the damn coordinates to where those son of a bitches are at!" Sylvia said, more aggravated; Antauri then turned his attention to his teammates: other than Bradley, the team had looked towards one another. Could they truly trust this woman? Maybe she's leading them into a trap. Nikki finally broke the silence.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sylvia made her hands into fists. She growled and cursed bitterly.

"What will it take for you to believe me? Do I have to tie my hands to my back and tape my mouth shut while you guys go on searching for Chiro? I bet you don't even know where he is!" Sylvia's cheeks and the bridge of her nose went red. Brad merely laughed.

"Hm...I like the idea of tying your hands up. We could try it out." He put innocently, placing one of the fakest smiles ever. Sylvia growled again and pointed towards Bradley.

"You sure aren't getting on my good side, kid..."

"Oh really, I didn't think you had one." Soon enough the two were arguing non-stop. If it were not for Antauri, they might have just ripped each other's throats out. Bradley gave Sylvia a look, stuck out his tongue, and flipped her off. Sylvia rolled up her sleeves, meaning to punch the child right in the face.

"**ENOUGH!**" The room grew silent after Antauri's sudden outburst. "I have had just about enough of you, the both of you! Sylvia," Antauri said, causing Sylvia to flinch. "I do not fully trust you, but if you are being honest, we will go to where you say Chiro is." Before Sylvia could answer, Antauri held up his hand in front of her face. "But, if you betray us, there will be severe consequences."

Sylvia nodded slowly. Brad crossed his arms.

"Monkey mobilize," Antauri said as he threw his arm into the air, a gesture to show the others to man their stations. The monkeys immediately disappeared from the humans' sight as they flew up in their transport tubes. Nikki looked over to her other companions.

Brad still had his arms crossed as he sat in Nova's arm chair, sighing deeply. He looked over to Sylvia; he wore a glare that caused the raven haired woman to look away to the screen. She played around with her hair to pass the time. "Excuse me..."

Sylvia looked down to see Nikki take her arm. "Why don't you sit down? The ride may be make you fall on your face. And that will definitely make Brad laugh hysterically." Sylvia nodded slowly, still a bit mad at the brown haired boy sitting in the arm chair. She walked over to an orange arm chair and placed her head in her hands.

The robot started up and soon the team was on the route of Sylvia's coordinates. Antauri's grip on his controls tightened, his teeth gnashed togther as he thought, _Don't worry Chiro, I'm coming...I promise..._

* * *

Sorry for it being short, I had a bit of writer's block while writing this. (sweat drop) Anyway, hoped you liked it!

R&R&R!!! xD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you say, "Hey, I thought this story was on hiatus," then you were right, but I got bored, and I didn't feel like updating the next chapter to I Robot, so I just started writing the chapter for this. Oh and guess what? ...SUMMER VACATION IS COMING SOON!! As soon as it comes, you better start expecting some more updates from me! oh yeah! ...Great, now I sound like the kool-aid man! **

**Well, onwards with the chapter! (And if you have a good name for this chapter, you will be given a large cookie and, for my lady friends, an Otto plushie! And If I use your name, you will be featured in the sequel of this story!!)**

**Darren: I'm back! **

**Me: ... *cries and runs away* JUST WHEN EVERYTHING WAS SO PEACEFUL!!!! SOMEONE GET CHIBI DARREN- OR MIMISWEET4!!!! **

**Darren: ...Well, enjoy!**

--

"Brad...Umm...Brad, could you-"

"Oh God, boy," the younger boy was pushed out of his arm chair. Sylvia looked down at him with angry eyes. Bradley shot her an equally angry glare. She groaned with utter frustration, rubbing her temples to avoid the up coming migraine she was about to have. She offered the child a hand, but she merely refused it. "You're going to make yourself deaf at a young age if you listen to music _that _loud! God, I can even hear it!"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me." Brad took himself and his iPod back to his arm chair. It had been about an hour or so. The team kept bringing up the question if they were there yet, but every time Sylvia tried to say something, Bradley would blast the music just to annoy the older women.

Antauri attempted to ask again if they were reaching any closer to their destination, but decided to ask something a bit different. He tugged on the hem of her sleeve, making her look down to the spiritual monkey. "If you're gonna ask me something, I suggest we go somewhere else before the brat over there,"-pointing to the brunnette boy not too far from them, who, at the moment, was playing a game on his music device- "decides to get me pissed off again."

The elder primate nodded, knowing Brad would do anything to annoy this women. The two walked over to Gibson's lab, knowing Bradley was banned from ever stepping into here for... reasons Gibson, nor anyone, wanted to think about at the moment. The last thing they needed was for some monster to be created by the young boy. "All right 'Tauri, shoot. What'cha need? If you're gonna ask if were there yet, then-"

"I was going to, but... I had a change of mind." Sylvia looked confused. What else could he want to know. After all, the team, Nikki and Bradley had only know her for a few hours. She asked what he wanted to know. Antauri smiled. "What was Chiro like when he was younger?" Sylvia's eyes softened as she sat down in lotus position.

"Well, where do I start? I guess I'll start with how cute he was..." (1)

* * *

Chiro struggled with all his might. The restraints that held him down to the cold, metal table. Not too long ago was the teenager dragged to the general's domain. The evil witch was nowhere to be seen, but the Fallen knew if he let his guard down, she'd come faster than he expected.

What was going to happen to him you may ask? Well, Chiro knew very well what was going to happen, and he wanted the hell out! He thrashed and struggled for a way out; he called for the Power Primate, but even that seemed to abandon him in this time of fear. Chiro wasn't afraid of death- he had looked death in the eyes many times- but...He was...sad...

The team was everything to him: true, they did have their faults and some of them could get on his nerves, but all in all, he loved them dearly. Oh, how he'd miss Otto's hilarious antics. He'd miss the constant bickering of Sprx and Gibson; Nova's sisterly nature she had towards him, but he'd mostly miss Antauri's loving affection- his fatherly gestures.

Being a Fallen gave him no parents, he was created by the King of Heaven- like every other angel there- but Antauri made him feel like he had a father. But, all of that would end; no more fun, no more happy times with the team... Nothing here on Shuggazoom, the place he called home for his entire li-

The large doors of the lab he was being held in opened, and Chiro lashed out even faster than before. The witch laughed, venom dripping in the process. "You've given me quite a run for my money, you little brat," her voice sounded so harsh it caused Chiro to gasp: he'd never heard her speak before. "But, oh well. You're here, so I can get my feed."

A small twing of the Power Primate serged through his body, and he tried with all his might to bring the power out and save himself, but it still wasn't enough. The witch only laughed harder. "Don't even think that silly Power Prim- whatever it's called, can save you now!" she slapped her hands together and began speaking in a strange language.

The Fallen struggled more, making the witch shoot him with a blast of misty, red energy. He yelped, but continued to struggle. The witch rolled her eyes and went back to where she started.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, startling both Chiro and the vile witch. She looked towards the blazing alarm, then to the doorway. "Hmm... Wonder who that could be?"

"The team- ha! You'll never get away with this nuh-" the witch took on look at him. A few moments later, an ear shattering scream was heard throughout the room. (2)

* * *

"Wow, so we can trust this good for nothing-"

"Unless you want a death wish, I suggest you SHUT UP!" Sylvia snapped at him, tiring of Bradley's comments. The child pouted, then looked in front to see a bunch of disapproving faces. He looked down, slightly embarrassed and ashamed for still acting childishly towards the ex-soldier- especially at a time like this!

The alarm went off, and the colors on the monkeys and Nikki paled a bit. "Oh crap- they found us so quick!" Nikki exclaimed. She searched around for any signs of butt ugly guards- erm, _soldiers _(3). From a far distance, she could make out the outline of the soldiers. She warned the team, and they headed east from the upcoming soldiers.

"Is this the way to Chiro?" Antauri asked, hope beginning to fade into his voice. Thankfully, Sylvia nodded, saying it was a short cut to their destination. The team, children, and the grown woman took a sharp turn, everyone besides Sylvia nearly tripping in the procedure.

"C'mon, Bradley, you need a weapon, don't you?" Sylvia said seriously. Brad was a bit shaken by her question, then nodded. "You better now how to use a sword, 'cause that's the closest weapons vault around. The rest of you, go on and help Chiro!"

The monkeys and Nikki nodded, leaving Bradely and Sylvia to stock on some weapons. "Weird, I though hot-stuff hated Brad?"

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures- even if it mean for them to 'buddy up.'" Nikki put humorously. The team couldn't help but laugh- they needed a laugh so badly. It livened up the moment a bit.

There was a group of soldiers stationed in front of the doorway to Chiro's location. They all bared their weapons- save for Nikki who went into combat position. A female soldier with strawberry blond hair aimed and shot straight for Nova, but the golden warrior dodged before impact. The soldiers from behind her joined in the fight, hungry for the bloodshed which would soon commence.

Gibson and Nikki lashed out on a small handful of the soldiers, managing many knock outs to them and punches in the face (and one occasional kick in private spots for the male soldier, by Nikki (4) ). the two acted like a dynamic duo, while the rest of the team battled individually with the dark-hearted soldiers.

Antauri slashed through a soldier with his swift movements, not having one scratch on his body- strike the one bruise on under his eye from a punch delivered from the female soldier from before. What he didn't see coming was the soldier, raising his sword to slash the monkey's head clean off his neck.

The spiritual monkey saw the attack in advance, and front-flipped away from the sword, and kicked the man in the face various amount of times. The soldier lashed his arm out, blindly, at the monkey. Unfortunately, he successfully slapped the monkey and sent him crashing to the ground. The soldier made his way to the monkey, but screamed as his arm was sliced off.

Antauri looked forward to see Bradley fighting strongly, if not a _bit_ savagely. Sylvia was howling with laughter as she watched the boy fight. She ran up to the monkey and helped him up. "Didn't think he coudl fight- I just thought he was all talk. Looks like I was wrong!" she continued to roar with laughter. Antauri went into fighting position when he saw two soldiers coming their way. Sylvia kept laughing, oblivious to what was coming her way.

The monkey fought of the two, but another soldier came and aimed for Syvlia. She still seemed to take no notice and was punched in the gut. She fell to the ground, and suddenly, her face was a fiery red color. Her face was sort of- no, _was _very scary- it even startled Antauri a bit. "Oui, look who's decided to save the brat, yet again?!?" the soldier pointed her gun to her head, and put his finger to the tri-

Sylvia kicked his legs, forcing him to tumble over and then picked the man up as if he weighed nothing- which was saying something! The soldier was heavily built, and Sylvia had no signs of muscles anywhere. She spun him around, the flung him towards some of the soldiers fighting near by. "STRIKE!"

Antauri looked at her after he knocked out the two soldiers that previously attacked him. Sylvia gave a quick smile, then her features went back to a serious look. "Go on, me and the rest of them will deal with this weaklings!"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TRAITOR?!" **the soldiers screamed, greatly offended by the woman's comment.

Antauri nodded and went forward into the doorway. It was dark when he stepped in. He looked around and scanned for any life. After a few moments of looking around, he sensed opne. It was weaking, but it was something. He took on step forward, then the doors shut rapidly behind him. He jumped forward.

"Well, well, well, look who came by?" Antauri activated his night vision, and saw a tall figure standing in front of him. Antauri looked hatefully towards the witch.

"Where's Chiro?"

* * *

AN: Well, review please! And leave ramen! They support my story-writing abilitites!

1: Wow, that sounded gay!

2: It was kinda rushed, but that's because ((drum roll)) there are only TWO chapters left before this story is completed!!!

3: There really is no difference lmao

4: Hee hee, sorry, had to add some humor! XD

Good bye for now! ((waves good bye))


End file.
